Sonny and Ariel
by dancefan93
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sonny from General Hospital met Ariel from the Little Mermaid? What if instead of marrying Eric, Ariel married Sonny. Sonny already has all his kids and Ariel is 18. She had grown up on land after Jason found her and raised her. She considers Sam and Jason her parents even though she knows they aren't. Story begins when Sonny and Ariel meet for the first time. They are at Kelly's at that's where they meet.**

Ariel walked into Kelly's with Jason in tow. She rolled her eyes as she sat down. Mike came over and took their order. As they were waiting, Sonny came in. Ariel met his eyes as he looked around. He spotted Jason and walked over. Even though he and Jason had worked together for years, he never met Ariel.

"Jason, I'm sorry to interrupt but when you get a second, I need to speak with you." Sonny looked at Ariel and smiled. Ariel smiled back with the same sweet smile. "I don't think we've met, if we did, I would have remembered. Sonny Corinthos." He stated as he held out his hand. Ariel took his hand and shook it never breaking his gaze.

"Ariel… well just Ariel, never really had a last name. If I had to have one, I guess it would be Morgan." Ariel said sweetly. Jason smiled.

"You're his daughter?"

"I guess, I mean Jason and Sam found me abandoned and took me in. He's a very sweet man." Ariel said for the first time breaking Sonny's gaze. Sonny smiled and looked at Jason then back at Ariel.

"So what would you say to a small dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jason glared down at his "daughter". He knew what Sonny always thought he would get on the first date, and he wasn't getting it from the woman he considered a daughter.

"I would be delighted. I'll see you around six?" Sonny nodded and said his goodbyes and left. Mike came over with their food. Jason continued to glare at Ariel. She finally noticed at asked what.

"What? You just agreed to a date with Sonny."

"I know, I was there." Ariel said smiling. "What's the big deal?"

""The big deal is, he only has one intention on the first dates and he's not getting in from the woman I raised. You aren't going on the date and that's final." Ariel rose from her seat and glared down at Jason.

"You can't do that. I'm 18 and I can date who ever I choose. I bet Sam would agree with me. Remember she would have been the mother of Sonny's other child. She will agree that it's fine to go out with him." Ariel walked out of the diner and towards the penthouse. Jason paid for the food and walked after Ariel.

_I can handle I child Sam we'll be fine. WHAT WAS I THINKING? _Jason screamed in his head. He rubbed his temples as he walked in. Sam came in from the kitchen.

"Uh oh, someone's angry." Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh, Jason's just sore because I got asked out." Ariel said. Jason walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Tell her with whom Ariel." Jason closed his eyes and put his head on the back of couch. Ariel smirked.

"Sonny Corinthos. I knew that he would have a problem with it, but I thought that you would understand being that you were going to be the mother of one of his children." Ariel told her with complete honesty. Sam just stood there in the door way stunned. The girl she considered her daughter wanted to go out with Sonny Corinthos. She wasn't having any of it.

"You're not going."

"What? But Sam…"

"No buts Ariel, because of my history with Sonny, I know exactly what he wants and he's no getting it from you."

"You two really think that I can't handle myself? Please I raised by you two, I know exactly what to do in case of trouble. Tell you what, let me go on this date and if anything happens you can lock me in my room and kick Sonny's ass." Sam and Jason looked at each other.

"Fine, but at the first sign of trouble you beep me and I'll come running." Ariel squealed with joy.

"Thank you! I have to go call Robin." Ariel raced upstairs to call her best friend. Sam turned and walked over to Jason and sat down.

"Besides the excitement at Kelly's, what did you two do today?"

"Nothing actually, after I told her that she couldn't go out with Sonny, she kind of walked out of Kelly's and wound up here. I paid and went after her. How could she do this, I don't want her to have to deal with something major when she's 18."

"Well, my mom had me when she was 16. Of course, she did give me up, but that's beyond the point. We don't know if Sonny has the same intentions, maybe he actually cares about her. Maybe Ariel will be that one girl to change his life."

"Sam, I don't know, we raised her so well, I just don't want to lose her." Sam scooted closer to Jason. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We won't lose her Jason, but she is growing up, if she wants to date, we can't exactly stop her. She is 18 after all."

"I don't care Sam, if she thinks she's going to be marrying Sonny, she has another thing coming." He hopped off the couch and went upstairs to his and Sam's room. Sam rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the kitchen. The next evening came all too quickly for Ariel, before she knew it, the door bell rang. She raced downstairs as fast as she could without falling and accidently ran into the door. She opened it and tried to look as if nothing happened.

"Hi Sonny, come on in, I'll only be two minutes." She climbed back up the stairs and finished her makeup. Jason came into the foyer and approached Sonny.

"Look Sonny, I don't know what exactly you have planned for tonight, but I better end with Ariel here at the end of the date." Sonny held his hands up in surrender.

"Jason, if you think she's going to try anything on her, I would never do that. She's 18 Jason she has her whole life ahead of her." Ariel came down the stairs in heels that she could actually walk in.

"Jason, stop scaring him. He's your boss, ready Sonny?" Sonny turned to her and his mouth went dry. Ariel was wearing a short strapless red dress that stopped before her knees, red heels that were about two inches high, and had a small black half jacket. Ariel smiled at the sight on Sonny's face. She walked over and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked and shook his head. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah, come on." He offered his arm and she took it.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Ariel called over her shoulder. When they made outside, Sonny opened up the door for Ariel and she slid in. Sonny then got in and told the driver where to go. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, I thought that I would cook you dinner." Ariel smiled as she looked at him. Sonny couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He thought that she looked so beautiful. When they got to Sonny's house, he led her inside and told her to get comfortable while he started dinner. Ariel just shrugged and sat down. She started looking at pictures of Michael, Morgan, and Kristina. She smiled when she saw one of all of them together. "What are you looking at?" Sonny asked as he came in the room. Ariel looked up and placed the picture back down on the table.

"Just these pictures, your kids are look great."

"Thanks, dinner's ready when you are." Ariel nodded and followed him into the dining room. They sat down and began to eat. "You know you're the first person to see this dining after its remodeling."

"Well, I must be pretty special."

_Yes you are_ he thought but didn't dare say it out loud. He was beginning to lose control on his emotions and knew that if he didn't get her out the house soon, exactly what would happen. He promised Jason he wouldn't hurt her and he had no intention of breaking it. He's seen Jason pissed and really didn't want to see it again.

"Sonny?"

"Um?"

"You spaced out, I asked if you'd like to what some TV before I have to leave." Sonny looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30 so he said sure. As they sat and watched, at some time Ariel had fallen asleep and her head ended up on Sonny's shoulder. He looked at his watch and saw that it was after 10. He picked her up bridal style and put her in the car and drove her to the penthouse. When he got there, he called Jason and told him that Ariel had fallen asleep. Jason said he would be right down to get her. After getting Ariel out of the car, he carried her upstairs and placed her in her bed. He left her in the clothes that she was wearing, even though he knew she would hate it. He walked out the room and went to his and Sam's room. After making sure Sonny left, he fell in to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up and smiled when he saw Sam sleeping peacefully at his side. He gently pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. He gently kissed her cheek and got out of bed. He crept down the hall and listened at Ariel's door to see if she was up. He heard noises coming from the other side and opened up. The scene shocked him; on the bed were Ariel and Sonny kissing. Jason sprang up in bed covered in sweat from the recent nightmare. He looked over and saw that he hadn't woken up Sam. He got out of bed and went to Ariel's door. He hesitated before opening it. There on the bed was Ariel sleeping peacefully and Sonny was nowhere in sight. He breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to bed. As he lay on his pillow, he tried to get his breathing back to regular. He rolled on his side and wrapped an arm around Sam pulling her close to him. She sighed in her sleep and cuddled more to him. He kissed her head and went back to sleep.

Ariel woke up the next morning completely confused. She remembered falling asleep at Sonny's but she woke up in her own bed. Just then her phone rang. She quickly picked it up hoping it didn't wake Sam and Jason.

"Hello."

"Good morning, did I wake you up?"

"No, just startled me. I wasn't expecting a call this early." Ariel said sweetly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some breakfast. We didn't exactly finish our date last night."  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I don't usually doze off like that. Are you mad?"

"No of course not; I could never be mad at a beautiful girl."

"I just feel so bad."

"Don't. Why don't you get ready and I'll pick up in an hour. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, that's perfect actually. See you in an hour." She hung up the phone and jumped in the shower. She washed her fire truck red hair and blew it out. She decided to curl it today. She dressed in jeans and a nice blouse. Not too fancy but not too formal. As she was buttoning up her shirt, the door bell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey." She looked down and saw that her blouse was only half buttoned and the top of her lacy red bra was showing. She quickly covered herself with a throw blanket on the couch. "Take a seat and I'll make myself… appropriate." She raced back upstairs and buttoned the rest of the buttons.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Sonny said with a smile. About two minutes later Ariel came back down stairs.

"Sorry about that… This is awkward. Let's get going." Ariel rushed out of the door. Sonny laughed and followed her down the stairs. As they walked out of the front door and into the car, Sonny told the driver to drive them to Kelly's. As they walked in, they saw Carly.

_Oh great _Ariel thought as they walked to a table. Carly spotted them and walked over.

"So Sonny, moving down the on ages."

"Carly, not now. I don't want to have to deal with you right now, it's too early."

"Whatever," She turned to Ariel. "Get out while you still can." With that she left.

"She's still sore about the whole Michael thing?" Sonny nodded. "Oh God, Michael got over it and it happened to him. If he can get over it, you'd think she could." Sonny tried to a laugh. "I saw that." That just made Sonny laugh out loud.

Who would have thought that the daughter of an employer and the employer would get along so well?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason woke up to the sound of the door closing. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He found a note from Ariel.

_Sam and Jason, went out to breakfast with Sonny. I'll be back before dinner. Love you lots, Ariel._ Jason went back upstairs and got into the bed. He was so worried about Ariel. He knew that he had raised her well, but what about Sonny.

"She'll be fine, stop worrying." Sam said half asleep.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Sam rolled over on her side.

"No, I woke up when you came back into bed. I don't mind, I was just having this dream about a really sexy guy, but the real thing is much better." She gently pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded. A small kiss turned into a make out session, which led to "other things".

Meanwhile at Kelly's

Sonny and Ariel were having a really good time. Ariel was telling him of all the silly stuff she used to do when she was a child. Sonny was telling her about his children, she loved hearing about them. Ariel felt bad about Michael, ever since the accident with the bullet, he had been so messed up. Ariel didn't blame Sonny the way he and Carly did, she told him it was freak accident and could have happened to anyone it was just unlucky that is happened to Michael.

"So tell me again, why would you hide in a closet?"

"Oh, because when I could fit in a closet, I would hide when Sam told me that he was on his way home. When he would walk through the door, I would jump out, scream daddy, wrap my whole body around his legs, and make him fall to the ground. He would be mad at first but then he would turn around and see my puppy dog pout and couldn't stay mad."

"May I see this famous Ariel puppy dog pout?" Ariel shook her head. "Oh and why not?"

"I only use it in emergencies. Trust me you'll know when I'm using it. Just ask Jason or Sam." Sonny shook his head and chuckled. "What?" He just shook his head again.

"Gee, it's hot over here, you know, why don't we go down to my island and go for a swim. We'll have complete privacy you can do whatever you want." Ariel thought about it for a minute then said it was a great idea. "Great, we can stop off at your house and get your stuff then we can stop at my house get my stuff then head over."

"Sounds like a plan." They paid for their food and left. They stopped at Ariel's house. She crept in the house and slowly went up the stairs. She heard the noises of Jason and Sam's love making. She fake gagged. She grabbed her duffle bag; she put a towel in, a change a clothes, and her camera. She wanted to remember the island after all. She put her swimsuit on under her clothes, grabbed her bag, and went out the door. She jumped in the car.

"You were quick."

"You'd rush too if you heard what I heard." Sonny knew what she meant and laughed. She playfully hit his arm. "It isn't funny Sonny, I haven't heard that since I was ten and they said they were working out." She shivered at the memory.

"Anyway, you're going to love the island. It had the ocean, pools, hot tubs, spas, etc."

"I like the sound of it already." They pulled up to Sonny's house and Sonny got what he needed. "You were really fast."

"I have a pretty girl to be fast for." He smiled at her as he said it. When they made it to the dock, they got in the motor boat and went to the island. While Sonny was tying up the boat, Ariel rid herself of her clothes. Sonny turned around and stopped. He couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a pink and white bikini that showed off a lot of her cleavage. She turned around satisfied with the reaction from Sonny. She walked away and looked at the island. She dove head first into the pool. She was floating when she felt hands around her waist and she was lifted.

"SONNY CORINTHOS!" She screamed as he gently threw her into the water. She came back up and spit out the water that had gotten into her mouth. "You are so going to pay for that." She dove under the water came up behind him and jumped on him. He grabbed her legs and steadied himself.

"I'm going to pay?" He let her fall into the water. She came up in front of him and he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Yes, you are going to pay." She said as she poked him in the chest. He gently grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She found herself looking into his eyes. They found themselves leaning closer to one another. Ariel stopped herself. "Um, we should probably get out the water's getting a little cold. She said as she freed herself from Sonny's grip and made her way to the hot tub. She sat down and relaxed. Sonny followed her and got close to her. She looked over and saw that he was right next to her. She breathed deep and closed her eyes. She felt an arm go around her. She smiled and got closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He gently pushed her head up with his fingers. He slowly leaned in and when she didn't push away, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and raised her hand to caress his cheek. He caressed her neck and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the ends of his hair. He kept his hand on her neck and the other one and her waist. She somehow found her way to his lap and was now straddling him. When the need for air became too much, they broke away. They kept their hands where they were. Ariel smiled. "Wow," was all that could come out. Sonny smiled. Ariel leaned down and kissed him again. It was short but passionate. Ariel pulled away and looked at him with a lost puppy look.

"What's with the face? What's the matter?" Sonny asked as he took her face in his hands. Ariel looked at him almost pleading something. He looked at her confused. "Tell me, what's the matter?"

"I can't do this. I have to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Ariel, you can tell me anything." Ariel looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do something for me first?" Sonny nodded. "Kiss me?" He quickly pressed his lips to hers. She grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue trace her lower lip almost begging for entrance and she allowed it in. When they broke apart, Ariel rested her head on Sonny's shoulder. He held her close to him. She shifted herself so she was sitting on his lap instead of straddling him.

"Now what did you need to tell me?" Ariel suddenly remembered that. She got so wrapped up in the kiss and forgot.

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have anything in mind for tonight."

"Of course not, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Sonny said before kissing her head. She got off of his lap and out of the hot tub. She dried her hands and took out her phone. She saw that it wasn't that late. "Ariel, you seem exhausted. Why don't you get into some actual clothes and take a nap." Ariel nodded and went inside the cabin. Sonny dried off and hung up the towels to dry. By the time he got inside, Ariel was fast asleep. Sonny decided to join her for a small nap. He got into dry clothes and got in bed with her. He gently kissed her head and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason sat on the couch after waking up from the best sleep he had in a long time. He knew it was only because he had Sam wrapped in his arms. He tried not to think Ariel, but he was basically her father. He put his head back on the couch. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it was Sam. She came downstairs and smiled at Jason.

"I know I told this before but maybe this whole with Ariel has jogged your memory. I hate waking up alone." She said as she came over and sat on his lap.

"Sorry, I just needed some time alone to think about things. I know we raised Ariel right, but that doesn't go the same for Sonny. If he tries something, Ariel won't be able to refuse. You can defend yourself from Sonny Corinthos. You know firsthand." Jason looked at the look on Sam's face. "Sam I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but you know what? We both raised Ariel, she got something for that. She has both of our strengths. You can say no to him, I have… trouble saying no to him, she is bound to be able to. Plus, she is 18 we can't keep her from living life. If her life is one with Sonny, can we really stop her? No, we can't tell her she can't see Sonny, if we do, she will rebel and see him anyway and that's where she can get herself in some big trouble. Just relax and when she comes home, we can talk to her." Jason had to admit that Sam was right. They couldn't stop her but they could warn her. They could only hope she hadn't done anything stupid with him yet.

Ariel woke up to the sound of Sonny's boat starting up. She rolled over to find Sonny just walking into the cabin. He smiled at her and went over to give her a kiss. She happily kissed him back. She rolled back over and closed her eyes.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep. Come on, rise and shine, sleeping beauty." He attempted to pull to covers off of her. She grabbed them and held them tight to her. He crawled up the bed and placed soft kisses on her neck and throat.

"Okay, I'm up I'm up. Down boy, down. What time is it?" She got up and stretched. Sonny answered 5:30. Ariel nodded and grabbed her swimsuit. "Do you think we have time for one swim before we leave?" She asked innocently with her puppy dog pout.

"Damn, why do you bring that out now? Okay, one more swim." Ariel grinned with joy and got into her suit. She ran out of the cabin and toward the pool. She dove in and then sat on a raft. "I thought you wanted to swim." Sonny called as he came out of the cabin.

"I do, I want to relax for like ten minutes." Ariel said with her eyes still closed. She went over to the chair that was close to the pool and where her things were. She grabbed an empty water gun and filled it up with pool water. When Sonny had to his back turned, she went under water and came up on the other side. "Oh, Sonny." She called in a sing song voice. He turned around and she shot him with water. He shielded himself with his hands. When he felt the attack stop, he jumped in the water. "No." Ariel said as tried to swim away. He grabbed her and lifted her into his arms.

"Is that any way to treat the one that brought you here?" Ariel pretended to think of a moment.

"Yes, actually it is. Especially when it's the man I love." She kissed him to prove her point. He smiled against the kiss. "Come on, we better going if you'd like to keep your life." She got out the pool and put her clothes on.

"Jason's not going to kill me." Sonny said as he did the same as Ariel and got their things in the boat. Ariel came up to him and got in.

"I'm not talking about Jason. Sam will kill you." Just then, Ariel's phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh, hi Alexis. Nothing important what's up? I'll have to ask Sam and Jason but sure I'll watch the girls. I understand why you don't want it to be just Kristina. Sure you don't want Sam to watch them. Oh, well, I didn't know that, thanks for telling me. Yes, I'll be over by eight. Okay, see you then, bye." She hung up the phone. "That was weird."

"What's going on?"

"Well, Alexis just called me and asked me to watch the girls which I don't mind at all, I love them. When I asked why didn't want Sam to watch them, she said that Sam and Jason were going out. Oh well, let's get home so I can shower." They got in the boat and went back to the mainland. When they got back to the penthouse, Sonny walked Ariel up. "Thank you so much, Sonny. This was probably the best day of my life. I'll never forget this."

"Glad to hear it, I'll stop by Alexis's tonight. Tell Kristina for me?"

"Sure, but you're there to see your daughter and niece not me. Remember that, or I'll kick you out." Ariel said with authority in her voice.

"Yes ma'am. I better do this quick then." Sonny said as he brought his lips to meet hers in a tender kiss. Ariel leaned against the door. She wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck and deepened the kiss.

"What was that? Did you hear something, Sam?" Jason asked as he got up from the couch sending Sam to the floor.

"Yeah, it was me hitting the floor when you stood up." She said as she held her hand out for him to help her. Jason helped her up.

"No Sam, I think there's someone at the door. It sounded like someone hitting the door." He went over and opened the door and Ariel and Sonny fell to the floor. Sonny lifted his head and Ariel craned hers back to see Sam and Jason staring at them with arms crossed.

"Oh, hey guys, Sonny and I were just saying goodbye."

"Really, because that was a pretty ling goodbye." Sonny got off of Ariel and they both stood up.

"Sorry guys, I'm home dinner like I said I'd be. Oh I need to leave for eight, I'm going over to Alexis's. She needs me to watch the girls. Should I spend the night there since you guys are going out?"

"Well, you aren't spending the night at Sonny's so yes." Jason said. Sonny took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll see you later, he whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was that all about?" Jason asked hearing what Sonny had said. Ariel just sighed and danced around like she was on Cloud 9. Jason went over to her and gently but firmly gripped her shoulders. "Ariel, what did he mean he'll see you later? You're not bringing him to Alexis's are you?" Ariel snapped out of her daydream and looked at him.

"No, he's coming over to see the girls. Relax; you can trust me… and him." Ariel wiggled out of Jason's grip and went upstairs to pack a bag. She grabbed her bag and her car keys and went to Alexis's. She knocked on the door at exactly eight o'clock. Kristina opened the door and greeted her.

"Hey Ariel." She hugged her and Ariel hugged back.

"Hey your father's going to be over later, he feels like he doesn't spend enough time with you." Kristina gave her a look that just screamed "yeah right". "Hey knock it off." Alexis came down stairs.

"Hi Ariel thanks for watching the girls tonight."

"No problem, I love these girls. I only see one, where's Molly?"

"She's in her room thinking of ways to cure cancer or something." Ariel smiled.

"She's a smart kid, Alexis."

"I know, okay, everyone's fed, you can help yourself to anything. I might be a little late so feel free to stay the night if you'd like. What am I forgetting?" Alexis said on the way to the door. Kristina picked up her car keys.

"Car keys, mom." Alexis walked over and took her keys.

"Right." She kissed Kristina's head and called up stairs to Molly. She came down and was kissed on the head by her mother. "Love you guys. Everyone bed by the time I get home; Molly, even you. See you all later."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour and half after Alexis left, the door bell rang.

"I've got it." Molly said setting her hand of cards face-down on the dining room table and getting up to answer the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hi Uncle Sonny." Kristina looked up and smiled.

"Hi dad." She went over and gave him a hug. Ariel began to put the cards away. Sonny went over and grabbed her by the waist. She stood up and turned to meet his gaze.

"You are here for your daughter and niece. We went over this, this afternoon." Ariel smiled, kissed his cheek, and got out of his grip.

"Are you and Ariel, dating Uncle Sonny?" Molly asked.

"Well…" Sonny began.

"We won't tell anyone, just tell us." Molly urged on. Ariel closed her eyes on sighed deeply.

"Yes, we are dating." Molly smiled and jumped up and down in place.

"Cool, since when?" Molly asked. She was always asking questions.

"Only since yesterday. Please girls, you can't tell anyone especially not your mother." Sonny warned. Molly and Kristina promised not to tell anyone.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie before bed. It's only ten so I think we can fit a movie in." Ariel went to the movie cabinet and took out "Catch Me If You Can". She put it in the player and took the remote. She turned around and saw Sonny sitting in between the girls. "Oh no, you need to leave."

"What did I do? You said I could come and see my daughter and niece. That's what I'm doing. I'm only doing what I have the legal right to do." Sonny said giving her his famous guilt smile. Jason had used guilt on her so many times; she wasn't affected by it anymore. She gave him a smile that usually meant understanding. She leaned close into him and whispered in his ear fake seductively.

"Guilt doesn't work on me… honey." Sonny laughed and took this opportunity to drag her into a kiss. He grabbed her wrists and held them as he pressed his lips to hers. Ariel kissed back forcefully. Sonny stood up, let go of her wrists, and pulled her closer to him by her waist. When she felt what she was doing to him, she pulled away. "Movie, kids, let's watch it." She sat on the couch and pressed play. Sonny sat on a chair and watched it. By the end of the movie, both girls were asleep. Sonny went over and picked up Molly bridal style and brought her upstairs and did the same with Kristina. He came down and told Ariel that he had to do something. He kissed her and left. Ariel checked on the girls and made sure they were okay. She went downstairs and put her IPod in her ears. She started dancing and singing "Best Friend's Brother". She danced around the house cleaning it up. Sonny came back up the walk way and looked in the window and saw her dancing. He opened the door and heard her singing. He silently laughed and went right behind her. When she turned around, she screamed. She took the ear plugs out and tried to regulate her breathes. "What the hell is your problem? Do you realize you could have given me a heart attack?"

"Yes, I am sorry. Forgive me?" He snaked his hands around her waist. She followed his hands and looked back at him.

"I suppose this one time. You still need to leave. If Alexis comes home and sees that I you in here, she will never ask me to babysit again. I'm spending the night here so I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you, good night." He waited for her to say it back. Ariel was stunned.

"I love you too, good night." She kissed him good night and he left. She sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and watched it until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Ariel and Sonny are still dating and are stronger than ever. Today was their one year anniversary. Sonny had everything planned, champagne waiting on ice, candles lit and the only light in the room, Max and Milo kicked out for the night. Everything was and had to be perfect. Sonny started dinner and then went to change. He put on the suit he had on their first date. He looked at the ring on his dresser and shook his head. Now just wasn't the time to propose. He was however going to ask her to move in with him. As he was finishing dinner, the door bell rang. He went to answer and to his surprise, Carly was standing there.

"Carly, is this something that could wait? I have dinner plans."

"No this can't wait; Sonny why are you with her? You don't love her, you know you don't."

"I don't know where you got that crazy idea, but you better get rid of it because I do love her; very much as a matter of fact." Carly looked at him and an evil smile on her face. She walked closer to him.

"Then tell me this doesn't mean anything." Without giving him a minute to register anything, she pressed her lips to his. Sonny kept his hands at his sides and didn't kiss her back. Carly looked over to see that Ariel had just come into the room and had tears in her eyes. Carly broke away from Sonny and walked out the room. She went right past Ariel with a smile. Sonny turned around and saw Ariel with tears running down her face smearing her mascara.

"Ariel, listen to me, that wasn't what it looked like. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. Ariel, I love you and only you." Ariel stood there looking at him. She wanted so much to believe him, but when you walk in on your boyfriend and his ex-wife kissing, it's not so easy to forgive.

"Sonny, I want to believe you, I really do…"

"But you just can't right now." Sonny finished for her. "Okay, okay, I deserve that. When you're ready to believe me, you know where I am." He tried not to sound heartbroken. He went over and blew out the candles and turned on the lights. Ariel stood there looking at him.

"Sonny, you know I love you right?" Sonny turned around and Ariel could see his eyes glistened but not with happiness, with tears. It broke her heart. Sonny nodded afraid to talk because he knew if he didn't his voice would crack. "Then, you know when a woman loves a man; she can forgive him for cheating on her." She ran to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When they broke away, they hugged each other for a long time before looking into each other's eyes. "Sonny, I love you very much I don't ever want to lose you."

"I feel the same way Ariel. When I fell in love with you, I fell hard and deep. I don't think I'll ever find my way out, and I'll tell you what… I don't want to." Ariel smiled. "Which is my I want to ask you this. Would you consider, moving in with me?"

"Really, you want me to move in with you?" Sonny nodded. "I don't know, I mean this is a little sudden."

"Ariel, it pains me every time I need to drop you off at Jason's. That day at the island, when we took a nap together, that was one of the best naps I ever had and I knew it was because I had you in my arms. I want to be able to do that every night." Ariel gaped at him. She couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this. He wanted her to move in with her. "Ariel, did you hear me?" Ariel nodded. "Do you have an answer?"

"Yes, I would love to move in with you." Sonny smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Within a matter of days, all of Ariel's things were moved into Sonny's house. Ariel was in her room unpacking while listening to her IPod and dancing. She put the song on loop and it began again as Sonny came up the stairs.

_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell he's looking at me_

_Should I give him a smile_

_Should I get up and leave_

_I know it's strange _

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But it is wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't don't want her to know_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_I don't want to but I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB BFB _

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friends' brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Cause when you're not around_

_He's my object to shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_This is all in my head_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange I don't what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't don't want her to know_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_Cause he's such a dream (yeah)_

_And you know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_I don't want to_

_But I want to _

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friend's brother_

_BFB BFB_

_My best friend's brother_

_My best friends' brother_

Ariel sang as she danced around her new room. Sonny smiled as he leaned against the door frame and watched. He had his arms crossed and huge smile on his face. Ariel turned around and screamed. Max and Milo came running up the stairs. Ariel unplugged her ear plugged.

"Is everything okay here?" Milo asked. Ariel put a hand to her heart and breathed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sonny just scared me that's all." Max and Milo nodded and left. Ariel went over to Sonny and smacked him on the arm. "You shouldn't do that to me. I thought you would have learned after that time at Alexis's house." Ariel said pushing her bangs out of her face. Sonny smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, but once again, I couldn't resist." Ariel smiled and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt herself walking backward. When her knees touched the bed, she gently pushed him back.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready for that step." Sonny shook his head.

"Don't be sorry, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Ariel smiled and kissed him again.

"Now leave, I need to finish unpacking." She turned her back and Sonny noticed a picture and picked it up. It was of her, Jason, and Sam when Ariel was about four. Sam was holding her and Jason had his hands around Sam's waist. Ariel had the biggest smile on it. On the bottom of the frame read,

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS ARIEL_ Sonny smiled at the engraving. The picture was taken from his hands and put on a shelf. Ariel looked at it and smiled sadly. Sonny came up behind and wrapped his arms gently around her neck.

"Second thoughts?" Ariel patted his arms and shook her head. "If you're not ready, you don't have to move in." Ariel turned into his embrace.

"I'm ready, I'll just miss them."

"Well, Jason will here every day and you can go and visit however often you want." Ariel smiled and thanked him. Sonny left the room and she went back to unpacking.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel wondered the rather big house. She smiled as she saw pictures of Michael, Morgan, and Kristina on the wall. She came to a door and being the curious one that she is, she went inside. It was Sonny's room. She sat on the bed then threw herself on it. _This is extremely comfortable. _She thought. She got up and around the room. When she came to his dresser, she noticed something sparkle. She cocked and eye brow and looked. It was a ring. Not just any ring, a diamond engagement ring. Ariel put a hand over her mouth. She fell on the bed. Sonny was actually thinking of proposing.

"No, this is impossible. We've only been going out for a year. He couldn't be ready to make that step. Maybe he just has it for when he is ready. Yup, that's it; he has it for when he's ready." Ariel said out loud.

"Ariel." Sonny called from down the hall. She quickly walked out of his room and further down the hall so he wouldn't know that she was in there. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sonny came into the kitchen. "There you are."

"Yup, here I am. What's up?" Ariel asked before kissing him.

"Well, I just thought that maybe tonight, you'd like to go out. I have a reservation for two at a fancy restaurant." He knew how much she loved those.

"Oh, you know my weak point. Absolutely, when is it?"

"In about three hours. Does that give you enough time to get ready?" Ariel nodded. "Perfect, I'll meet you at the car then." He kissed her again then went upstairs. For the moment, Ariel completely forgot about the ring. She decided to go and visit Jason and Sam. She grabbed her car keys, wrote out a note for Sonny so he wouldn't worry, and left.

Jason and Sam were on the couch cuddling when there was a knock on the door. Jason got up unwillingly and answered it. He opened it to find Elizabeth there holding Jake and Cameron by her side. (Yes, I know Jake died, but for the sake of the story and all things right, let's pretend Jake lived).

"Hi Jason, I know that this is last minute but would you mind watching the boys for about an hour? I need to run to the hospital and the daycares not open today."

"Um, no not at all."

"Thank you so much. Okay, boys Jason and Sam are going to watch you so you be on your best behavior okay?"

"Okay mommy." The boys answered together. Elizabeth gave Jake to Jason and Cameron walked over and sat by Sam.

"Again, thank you Jason. I can't thank you enough." With that Elizabeth left. Jason turned around and faced Sam holding Cameron her lap.

"So, Sam, what do we do now? I don't know the first thing about watching kids." Sam shifted Cameron to on the couch and stood up.

"Well, lucky for you I do. How about we get a snack or do you guys want lunch?" Sam asked the boys.

"Lunch." Cameron said.

"Yummy." Jake said. Cameron tugged on Sam's pants leg. Sam looked down at him. He made a motion for Sam to lean down.

"That means he wants lunch." Cameron whispered in her ear. Sam nodded and straightened up.

"Okay, lunch it is. Let's go see what I can make." Jason followed her so she wouldn't blow the kitchen up. Jason looked back and saw Cameron just standing there.

"Come on, Cameron. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, I need to watch you and your brother and make sure Sam doesn't hurt the kitchen, herself, or anyone else. Do you think you help me watch those?" Cameron nodded. "Good, okay, what do you want for lunch?"

"Macaroni and Cheese." Jason smiled. "My favorite."

"Really that's mine too. What about you Jakey?"

"Mac cheese mac cheese."

"That means Macaroni and Cheese." Cameron informed him.

"Thank you. So Sam, think you can manage Macaroni and Cheese without burning the penthouse?" Sam sent him a death glare. If looks could kill, Jason would have been dead.

"Can you manage not to be a jerk?" Cameron gasped.

"You said a mean word." Jason smiled and laughed. "Now you have to pay." Sam walked over to him and knelt down.

"What do I have to pay with?"

"Kisses." Sam smiled.

"Well, okay, then." She grabbed Cameron and kissed his cheek.

"Not me." Cameron said while laughing. "Jason." Sam nodded. She got up and kissed Jason. "Better." Sam and Jason both laughed. Jason shifted Jake onto his other hip.

"Hey Jake, can I put you down?" Jake nodded and went over to Cameron.

"Can we play?" Cameron asked. Jason looked over at Sam who just shrugged.

"What do you want to play?" Jason asked.

"HIDE AND SEEK!" Cameron exclaimed with extra joy to his voice.

"Alright, but rules." Jason went into the living room with the boys following. He locked to door and put a chair in front of the steps. "No one goes outside this door, or up these stairs. Okay, we stay in the living room and dining room." The boys nodded in understanding. "Okay, who wants to count first?"

"You." Cameron said as he and Jake took off to find a place to hide. Jason covered his eyes and started to count.

Ariel came to the door and heard Jason calling to someone. She just figured that he was calling for Sam so she tried to open it. She was surprised when it was locked, Jason rarely locked the door. She knocked. Cameron went over to the door.

"Who is it?" Ariel's eyes widened.

"Cameron, is that you? It's Ariel." Cameron smiled and unlocked and opened the door.

"Ariel." He said as he jumped onto her hugging her. Ariel gladly hugged him back. "Jason is playing hide and seek. He has to find Jake." Just then, Jake came running by and hid behind Ariel's legs. She smiled. Jason came running in.

"I'm gunna get you." Jason said as he came to get Jake. He stopped when he saw Ariel.

"Hey don't let me stop you. I'll just wait till you're done." Jason just looked at her. "No, please continue I have two hours till I need to leave." Jason just shrugged and turned back to Jake.

"I'm guna get you." Jake smiled and laughed.

"No daddy! Jason froze. Ariel stood up from the couch that she was sitting on.

"HE KNOWS?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel and Jason stared at Jake. Jake just smiled and laughed with his hands by his mouth. Sam walked in after hearing Ariel yell. Sam too was shocked at what she heard.

"Jake, honey, why did you just say that?" Ariel asked after kneeling down to his level. Jake giggled and replied,

"True." Ariel looked at Sam and Jason. They just shrugged.

"How do you know that, honey?" Ariel asked still on the floor.

"Mommy tell."

"Mommy told you?" Ariel asked trying to put this all together. Jake shook his head.

"Mommy tell you." Jake said pointing to Ariel. Ariel was confused.

"Honey, mommy didn't tell me." Jake nodded his head in an "uh hu" way. Ariel shrugged her shoulders. She got up and went to sit on the couch. Jake came over and tried to pull himself onto the couch. Ariel helped him up and put him on her lap. Sam went and checked on the macaroni, she came back with two bowls. She gave one to Cameron and one to Jake. They both ate and afterwards wanted to nap. Sam and Jason brought them upstairs and tucked them in. They returned to see Ariel still there. "Okay, I would love to continue this, but I need to get ready for my date."

"Ariel, somehow Jake knows I'm his father and we have major crisis on our hands." Jason said as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Look, why don't you just relax. Jake is four okay, he probably doesn't know what he just said. Maybe he just called you 'daddy' by instinct. Maybe he does that with Lucky. I don't really think he's knows you're his father. I'll call you after the date. Bye, love you guys." She kissed Sam and Jason's cheek and left. She arrived at Sonny's house an hour before they had to leave. She rushed upstairs to shower and get ready. By the time Sonny was calling from the stairs, she was ready. She stood at the top of the stairs letting Sonny get a good look at her. "Like what you see?" She asked. She was wearing a short tight black dress with making stilettos, her hair was pinned up in a half up half down matter, and she was wearing the diamonds earrings Sonny bought her for her nineteenth birthday along with the making diamond necklace. She had her tights on under her stilettos and they matched her skin color so it looked as if she wasn't wearing them at all. She had curled her hair and had ringlets falling down the side of her face. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she held her hand up and slowly spun around for Sonny.

"You look absolutely beautiful. I hope that dress is just for me." He teased. Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who else would this dress be for?" Sonny laughed and kissed her. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Sonny took her hand and led her to the limo. They got in and were driven to the restaurant. When they got there, they enjoyed their dinner and when dessert got there, Sonny put his plan into action. He fished the ring out of the pocket and thought _there's no going back now._ He made her turn around on put the ring on her piece of pie. When she turned around, her eyes caught the ring and she looked stunned.

"Ariel, I love you very much and I hope that you love me just as much. Will you marry me?" Ariel had her hand over her mouth. She found the ring sure, but she never expected him to ask her such a question. She finally found her voice.

"Yes, yes Sonny, I will marry you." She said each word getting louder. Sonny slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. The whole restaurant erupted with applause. Ariel hugged Sonny and focused on all the good things in her life and her future. She never in a million years thought that she would be getting married at the age of nineteen. She never thought that she would be getting married to Sonny Corinthos. She never ever in a billion years that she would be brought into the mob business by falling in love. Sure, she had been in the mob business from being raised by Jason and Sam; she had even been kidnapped a few times, but she never thought she would be a mob wife. She loved Sonny with all her heart and knew that he loved her. She would never break his heart because of the dangerous life he leads. She knew exactly how to handle herself. She knew what precautions she had to take to be safe. She already had guards on her twenty-four/seven. So that would be nothing new, she knew how to handle a gun so if that ever came up it wouldn't be a problem, she knew who to stay away from, she also knew who to go to if things got too dangerous for her. She also knew who to call if she had a problem that she couldn't deal with (no not the police, this is the mob get real.). She wanted to show Jason that she could take care of herself for a long time now, what better way to show that then marrying the boss of one of the biggest mobs in all of Port Charles. She knew that wasn't the only reason she was marrying him. He loved her and she loved him back with all her heart had to offer. No one ever took her as a light threat and that wouldn't change only strengthen. She pulled back to look at Sonny. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They got in the limo and she rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up and kissed him. She couldn't believe that in a few short months, she would be Mrs. Sonny Corinthos.


	11. Chapter 11

**BEWARE! RATED M IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Ariel opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and got out of bed. When she got up, she spotted something on her night stand. She looked at and it was the ring that Sonny had given her the night before. She smiled as she picked it up and put it on. _So it wasn't just a dream._ She thought. She dawned on her robe and went downstairs. The sweet smell of French toast greeted her. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Sonny making breakfast. Walking up to him, she slipped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

"Good morning." She said as she rested her head against his back still sleepy. Sonny turned around and hugged her back.

"Good morning to you too; so what does my beautiful fiancé want to breakfast?"

"Well, since I smell that the French toast is already cooking, I'll some of that with some fresh fruit. If you cook the toast, I'll get the fruit." Ariel said with a sparkle in her eye. Sonny laughed and kissed her. Ariel got out of his embrace and went to the fridge. She took out the fruit and started to cut it.

"I have a meeting today so will you be okay here alone or should I have guards around the doors?" Sonny asked as he put the French toast on plates for the two of them.

"I'll be fine. I might go visit Olivia today so I probably won't be in the house. Although if I am, I'll be fine; you forget sometimes that I was raised by Jason Morgan and Sam McCall. I know how to fight and handle a gun. If anyone breaks in they'll be sorry." Sonny smiled as he handed her a plate and she put the fruit on hers and his. After they ate, Sonny said goodbye to her and left for the meeting. _Finally, alone._ Ariel thought as she went to get dressed. After getting dressed, she put her IPod on the speakers and turned up the volume. She was amazed that it went throughout the entire house. She hoped that no one home and had a problem with it. As she sat came down the stairs, she saw Johnny standing in the living room. "Johnny? What are you doing here?" She asked as she pointed the remote upstairs and put her song on pause.

"Just came by to see an old friend. I heard the congratulations are in order." Johnny said as he walked over to her. "I thought you were too young to get married."

"Well, when you asked me when I was fifteen yes I was too young. I'm nineteen now John and you need to leave before Sonny gets back and puts a bullet in your head."

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt me in front of his fiancé. No one would hurt anyone in front of a woman." He said as she pushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear. She pulled back from his touch. He moved closer to her.

"J-Johnny, I think you should leave now." Ariel said attempting to move away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Ariel tried to get out of his grip. "John, let me go. Let me go." Ariel said starting to freak out but wouldn't let it show. Johnny held her to him and then pushed her into a chair. She sat still afraid to move. Johnny moved behind her and tied her to the chair.

"Come on in." He called. Moments after he did, Anthony came into the room. Ariel's eyes widened and she tried to get out of the ties that held her to the chair. Anthony sat in front of her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're a very pretty girl, Ariel. What are you doing wasting your life with Corinthos? He's not good for anyone, you know that."

"I love him, that's what I'm doing. Now why don't you get out of there because I know how to use a gun and I'm not afraid to." She said hoping to scare them. They just laughed at her.

"Hey John, I like this one. I like you, Ariel. You're a nice girl, funny, smart, beautiful, what does Sonny have that my boy John doesn't have?"

"Is that what this is about? That I broke up with Johnny. Anthony, he asked me to marry him when I was fifteen. I couldn't marry him, it would have been illegal and I wanted to live my life." Anthony smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Let's get one things straight here, though." He pulled out a gun and held it to Ariel's chest. "Break off this engagement with Sonny, come back to Johnny, and you won't have to see me again in this situation." Ariel was frightened for her life so she just nodded. Anthony smiled and pulled the gun away from her chest. "We're done here. Don't forget our deal." He kissed her head as he left. Johnny left after him without untying Ariel. Ariel broke down in tears. She hung her head and cried. Sonny came through the door about an hour later. He saw Ariel and immediately ran over to her and untied her. She fell into his arms and he held her as she cried.

"Who was here? Who did that?" Ariel just shook her head. "Ariel, someone was here. You didn't do that to yourself."

"I-I can't tell you. In fact, I- I have to break off the engagement." Ariel said still crying.

"What? Why are you having second thoughts? Are we moving too fast? Ariel, just tell me."

"Anthony and Johnny were here. Johnny tied me to the chair and Anthony held me at gun point and told me to break off the engagement. I used to date Johnny and when he proposed to me, I told him no. I was fifteen. Anthony never got over it and now he wants me to marry Johnny." Sonny looked at her stunned.

"Ariel, I love you. I can keep you safe from them. You don't have to marry him, unless you want to marry him."

"NO! Of course not, Sonny I love you with all my heart and I want to marry you." She kissed him and he kissed her back. He picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. As he laid her on the bed, he realized what he was doing. He tried to back away but Ariel just pulled him back down. "Don't even think about getting away from me."

"Ariel, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." Ariel smiled at what a gentleman he was being.

"If I'm not ready now, then I won't be at the honeymoon. Come on Sonny, I need some happiness in my life." Sonny smiled and kissed her again. He caressed her neck and she wrapped her arms around his. His hand moved to the hem of her shirt. Her hands were already working on the buttons of his. He gently and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. As her shirt left her, she pushed his shirt off of him. He began to kiss her neck. Ariel smiled and a moan escaped her. She reached down to undo his belt. As she took it off, Sonny's hand moved behind her in undid the clasp of her bra. He looked at her before pulling it off. She nodded approval and waited for him. He took a moment to admire her before kissing the valley between her breasts. Ariel moaned again and worked at Sonny's pants. She soon got them off and Sonny took off her pants. They were now just left in their underwear.

"If you're not ready just say so now, if this continues I don't think I'll be able to stop." Ariel smile and bit her lip.

"Good, because I don't want to stop; I want to make love to me." Sonny smiled and kissed her as he took off her underwear. She brought her legs up and around his waist pushing his boxers down his legs with her feet. Sonny looked at Ariel and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could hold him for the pain she knew was coming. He thrust into her very slowly letting her get used to him and waiting for the pain to stop. Ariel gasped as she felt him enter her and clung to him and he broke through her. The tears from her eyes fell without her even knowing that they were there to begin with. As the pain subsided, she nodded to him. He began to thrust in and out of her at a steady rhythm. As he went, she began to moan louder and louder as did Sonny. After a while, he felt her tighten around him. She didn't know what happening, but she didn't want Sonny to know that. She soon found her release and moaned loudly as she came. As she tightened around him, she made Sonny come as well. He rolled off of her and lay beside her. She turned over and her side and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Ariel smiled and kissed him.

"I've never felt better." Sonny laughed. "I guess I did something right."

"You, my dear, did everything right. I love you, Ariel." Sonny said as he kissed her.

"And I love you, Sonny." She said after kissing him. She laid her head back down on his chest and fell asleep. Sonny watched her sleep, letting the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

** Sam and Jason sat on the couch waiting for the boys to wake up. Elizabeth never came back for them. Jason called Nickolas to make sure that someone had Aiden. He went upstairs as Cameron woke up. Cameron looked at Jason as he walked into the room.**

** "Jason, where's mommy?" Jason exhaled deeply and crouched beside him on the bed. He ran and hand down his face.**

** "I don't know Cam. She didn't come back last night." Cameron looked at him with tears in his eyes.**

** "She's not coming back. I heard her. She was talking to someone on the phone. She said she would drop us off at Jason's and then get out here. Where's Aiden?" Jason sat on the bed.**

** "Aiden is with Nickolas. You and your brother are okay. Do you know why Jake called me daddy last night?" Cameron nodded. "Do you want to tell me?" **

** "Mommy told him. She said since she won't be around anymore it won't matter." Cameron had tears in his eyes. Jason pulled him to a hug. Cameron hugged Jason and wiped his tears away.**

** "Hey, hey, it's okay. I have an idea. Why don't you go get Jake up and you guys can help me with breakfast." Cameron smiled and nodded eagerly. Jason got up and left the room with Cameron. Jason went downstairs and Cameron went to wake up his brother. Jason looked at Sam and motioned for her to follow him. "She's not coming back. Cameron said that he heard Elizabeth say that she won't be coming back." Sam looked at him.**

** "Oh my gosh; well, what's going to happen to the boys?"**

** "Well, Aiden would go with his father, Jake with his, and there's Cameron he's basically an orphan now." Jason looked at her. "Sam, I know that you won't like this, but how would you feel about adopting Cameron?"**

** "Anything to help them. Elizabeth is not my favorite person but I don't hate her children." Jason smiled and hugged her. Cam and Jake came running down the stairs. "Guys, please don't do that. We don't want you to get hurt."**

** "Sorry Sam, Jake is sorry too." Sam nodded and kissed their heads. Jason pulled two chairs over to the counter and helped the boys onto them. "What are we making Jason?"**

** "I was thinking about pancakes, eggs, bacon, and French toast. What do you think?" **

** "I think that's good. Can we start, I'm hungry." Jason smiled and laughed. He got two bowls down and got all the ingredients out. As they made everything, they talked about what they were going to do. Sam watched as the Jason acted so fatherly to the boys. She smiled. After breakfast the boys got dressed and Jason and Sam took them to the park. As the boys played, Jason and Sam thought of ways to get custody of the boys. **

** "I think we should call Diane. She could draw up the right papers." Sam said as she sat down next to Jason. **

** "Okay, I'll call her when we get home. You think the boys will be able to see us as parents?"**

** "Jake is already calling you daddy. Cam might not call us mom and dad I'm fine with that. I mean I'm not his mother are you going to be okay if he doesn't call you call dad?"**

** "Yeah, I'll be fine. So this is really happening, huh? We are going to be parents." Sam smiled and kissed his cheek.**

** Ariel woke up and smiled when she saw where she was. She rested her head back on Sonny's chest. She inhaled his scent and sighed. She ran her hand up and down his chest. Sonny groaned as he woke up. He felt a weight on him and looked down. As soon as he saw Ariel, he smiled. He gently put his lips to her forehead and kissed her forehead. Ariel smiled and looked up at him.**

** "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Sonny asked looking at her glow from the aftermath of their love making. **

** "The best I ever have." Ariel said with a sparkle in her eye. "Not that I don't love this, but I need to get dressed." She got out of bed and picked up her clothes and headed for the shower. Sonny followed her and got in the shower with him. "Sonny Corinthos, you need to leave. I have things to do today. I have to get ready." Sonny pushed her hair to one side and started to kiss her neck. "Sonny, stop, I'm serious stop." She pushed his head off of her neck and him out of the shower. Sonny left the bathroom and Ariel continued her shower. She got out and blew her hair out. She got dressed and went downstairs. She brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom. She grabbed her car keys and left. She drove Olivia's house. She knocked on the door and Olivia answered the door. "Hey, can I talk to you?"**

** "Of course, come on in. What's the problem?"**

** "Well, there's really no problem, just a dilemma. I've been dating Sonny for a while now. Well, a year and last night we… you know… slept together." Ariel whispered the last part. Olivia didn't really see the problem. "I just mean, how am I supposed to tell Jason and Sam? They are bound to find out eventually." Just then the door opened and Dante walked in (let's pretend that Dante came into town the same time Olivia did and everyone knows his name is Dante and Sonny isn't his father, only because that would make thing extremely awkward. Sorry to those who like that Sonny is Dante's father). "DANTE!" Ariel said as she jumped from the couch and hugged him. **

** "Hey, where have you been? I've missed seeing you around here every day." Dante joked.**

** "I was not here every day Dante and you know it. I have missing you though. We need to spend more time together." Dante agreed as he kissed her head. He took a step back to look at her. "What?"**

** "What? Last time I saw you, you were this young ten year old child. Now, you're a woman; an extremely beautiful one at that." Ariel blushed. "You better not have a man yet. I'm not ready to beat off the boys."**

** "Sorry, Dante; you're too late. I've got a man." She showed him her engagement ring and Olivia stood up. "Sorry Olivia." She showed her friend. Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "I know that you're thinking. I'm pretty much already in the mob. I was raised by Jason Morgan and Sam McCall. I know how to handle myself. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me." Olivia looked at her. **

** "As long you're sure. I don't want you to end up like Connie."**

** "Olivia, I'll be fine. I swear, I will not end up like Kate. I need to get going, I love you guys but I have to go find Jason and Sam. They are yet to find out about the engagement." Ariel hugged them and left. She drove to the penthouse and was surprised when they weren't there. She thought of all the places they could be. She came up with the park since they probably still had the boys. She drove to the park and found them almost instantly. She went over to Jason and covered his eyes with her hands. She leaned into his ear and whispered in a soft way.**

** "Hello father, remember me?" Jason took her hands off of his eyes and turned toward her. "Hey dad." Jason hugged her as did Sam. "I have something to tell you guys." Jason and Sam became tense and Ariel saw that. "It's not bad, well, not for me. It depends on how you view it. Sonny proposed and I said yes." She showed them her ring. Jason was stunned and silent. Sam was also stunned but could find her voice.**

** "Ariel, are you sure that you know what you're doing? I mean this is a big thing right here. You're only nineteen do you really want to tie your life down at such a young age?" **

** "S-Mom, I love Sonny. I truly love him. This isn't some little girl crush. I mean it, I truly truly love him. You and J-Dad fell in love at young age. You're still together now. Obviously, love can last a lifetime." Sam looked at her. She knew that Ariel was right. She could see in her eyes that she was in love. She could stand in her way of it.**

** "Well, Ariel, you're an adult. If you really are in love then, I'm happy for you." Ariel hugged the woman she knew only as her mother. She turned to the man she knew only as her father. Sam looked at him as well. She gently nudged his arm. "Jason."**

** "This is at little shocking. I guess that I can't stop you. Just promise me that you'll be careful." Ariel hugged him.**

** "I will, I promise." Cam and Jake came running over. "Hey guys."**

** "Hi Ariel, what's that?" Cam asked pointing to her ring. Ariel looked at what he was pointing to and smiled.**

** "Well, guys I'm going to be getting married. Not for a few months though. When the wedding does take place, I would love for you two to be there." Ariel said kneeling in front of them. Cam and Jake yelled with joy and hugged her. Jason and Sam took a deep breath a smiled. They never thought that they would be helping plan a wedding for their daughter to Sonny Corinthos. **


	13. Chapter 13

**3 months later**

Ariel sat in the living room going over the final wedding plans. The wedding was only one month away. She began to feel very sick a few weeks ago so she went to the doctor's and now was just waiting for the test results. Finally, the phone rang. She quickly picked it up expected it to be Patrick or Robin. She was shocked by the voice she heard on the other end. It was Kelly.

"Ariel, I have the results of your test. Congratulations; you're pregnant. You are about three months along." Ariel felt her throat close up and she couldn't breathe. "Ariel, are you there?" Ariel swallowed to open up her throat.

"Yes, um, thank you." Ariel hung up and fell onto the couch. "Oh my, how am I going to tell Sonny?"She whispered to herself. She got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself and then at her stomach. She rubbed her slightly bulging stomach. "Well, don't worry little one. Mommy loves you. I'm sure daddy will as well." She left the bathroom just as Sonny came into the room. "Hi Sonny." Ariel said as she sat down. "Can I talk to you about something?" Sonny nodded and sat down next to her. "Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. Okay, I haven't been feeling well lately, it's nothing to be concerned about." She quickly added when she saw the worried look on Sonny's face. "I just got a call and well I'm pregnant." Sonny looked at her.

"You're not kidding are you?" Ariel shook her head. "This is great." He picked her up and spun her around.

"So you're not mad." Sonny smiled after kissing her.

"Of course not, I love you and I love this baby. How far are you?" Ariel thought for a minute trying to remember what Kelly had said.

"About three months. So that actually works perfectly. We could have the wedding, go on our honeymoon, and then get the nursery ready." She said while rubbing his necks softly. Sonny smiled and kissed her again. "I need to go tell some other people, I'll see you tonight." She walked out of the house. She went to tell Robin first. She drove to the hospital in hopes of catching Robin at the nurses' station. She walked in and was in luck. She walked over to her with a big smile on her face.

"Ooo, someone happy about something." Robin said as she saw Ariel come over. Ariel stopped in front of her.

"You bet I'm happy. I just got a call from Kelly, I'm pregnant." Robin's eyes got wide.

"Wow, congrats. I'm happy for you. I really am." Robin rounded the station and hugged her friend. Just then Nickolas came in with a crying Aiden in his arms. "You have your hands full, huh?" Nick only nodded. Ariel went over and took Aiden from him and rocked him until he quieted down.

"Thank you Ariel. I don't where to find Elizabeth; she never showed up to pick up him last night." Ariel got a curious look on her face.

"Really, that's weird; Cam and Jake were still with Jason and Sam too. I don't want to worry you but I think she skipped town. Just then, Jason and Sam came in with a crying Jake. "What happened?" Ariel asked concerned.

"Jake fell and cut his knee. I think he hit a piece of glass when he fell." Sam said still trying to apply pressure to the cut and hold him. Robin walked over and took Jake from Sam and they took him into an exam room. Cam and Jason waited in the waiting area and Ariel gave Aiden back to Nick.

"Jason, I need to talk to you. I don't know you're going to take this but I have to tell you. I'm pregnant." Jason's head snapped in her direction. She looked at him with a smile on her face. Jason looked at her and noticed her stomach slightly bulging.

"Ariel, you're nineteen. I can't believe this. You're lucky I'm letting you get married next month. I guess though I know it was bound to happen. I guess I'm happy for you." Ariel hugged him. "So are you still planning to name it the name you've had picked out since you were ten?"

"Absolutely. Sonny will have to deal with it. I can't wait for this baby to be born or for the wedding."

**The wedding day**

Ariel stood in her dressing room in her white gown. She had her hair in a half up half down style. The part that was up was scrunched and the part that was down was curled. She had a clip in her hair that Sam had given her for her sweet sixteen. Robin was her maid of honor and Kristina and Molly were her bridesmaids. Emma was the flower girl, Jake was the ring bearer. Jason was Sonny's best man. Dante, Michael, and Morgan were his groom's men. Ariel heard the music and took a deep breath. She walked out of her room and took Jason's arm. They walked down the aisle and when they got to the end whispered in his ear,

"I love you… dad." Tears came to Jason's eyes and he kissed her cheek and whispered,

"I love you too, Ariel. I always have and I always will." Ariel let go of Jason's arm and stood in front of Sonny. The priest began to read the vows.

"Do you Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. take thee Ariel Elizabeth Morgan as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sonny put the ring on Ariel's finger. Her eyes filled with tears. The priest turned to Ariel.

"Do you Ariel Elizabeth Morgan take thee Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" Ariel smiled.

"I do." Ariel's voice cracked. She took the ring and put it on Sonny's finger. The priest smiled and continued to read.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sonny didn't need to be told twice. He gently cupped Ariel's face and kissed her. Ariel kissed him back with every ounce of passion she had. As they parted, the whole church erupted with applause. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Sonny Corinthos." Ariel and Sonny walked down the aisle. They went to the reception. After everyone arrived, the maid of honor and best man did their toasts. At eleven o'clock, Ariel and Sonny leave for their honeymoon.

For their honeymoon, they went to Hawaii. They went to the beach, on tours, and hitched up a volcano. They got gifts for everyone. They spent three days in Hawaii. At the end of their honeymoon, they boarded the plane and went home. When they got home, they began work on the nursery. Robin came over every day to help out.

"I can't believe that in two months, you'll be a mother." Robin told her as she held fold the baby clothes that they had bought.

"Yeah, I just wish that Sonny would trust me a bit more. He always has these guards on me. I barely have a moment alone."

"He just wants to keep you safe. Remember what happened the day after he proposed?"

"I try not to." Ariel said. Robin just smiled as she put the basket of toys in the closet. They left the nursery and went into the living room. They watched some TV until Sonny got home. When he did get home, Robin went home and Ariel and Sonny discussed baby names.

"Sonny, I've had this name picked out for a while for a girl. I'd really like it if we could name her this. If it's a boy then you can name him."

"I think that's fair deal. Alright, if it's a girl, you name her, if it's a boy, I name him. I like that deal." Ariel smiled and kissed him. The next month while Sonny was at meeting, Ariel went into labor. Max drove her to the hospital as Milo tried to keep her calm so the stress wouldn't hurt the baby. When they arrived, Kelly took her in and had her admitted. Within twenty minutes, Kelly was having Ariel push and Sonny arrived.

"Come on Ariel, I need to give two big pushes." Kelly encouraged. "Come on, that's it. I can see the head. Here we go. One more and you'll have your child." With one more big push, the room was filled with a newborn's cry. Ariel collapsed on the pillow and Sonny kissed her head. "You did great, Ariel."

"What is it? Do we have a boy or girl?" Ariel asked as she tried to regain her strength. She put her head up a bit to try and see her baby. Kelly put the bed into a sitting position so Ariel wouldn't hurt herself.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said. She wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and gave her to Ariel. Ariel took her child and looked at her perfect child. She looked at Sonny who was smiling at his new daughter.

"We had a deal. You name our daughter." Ariel looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Melody Rose Corinthos."


	14. Chapter 14

Ariel awoke to a cry. She was startled for a second then realized it was Melody. She looked at the clock. 4:35, she sighed and got up. As she walked down the hall, the crying stopped. She walked into the nursery and saw Sonny holding the baby.

"That's a good girl. You just wanted to be cuddled didn't you?" Sonny cooed to the child. Ariel stood at the door and watched. When Sonny put the baby back in the crib, Ariel crept behind him and slipped her arms around his torso. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.

"You seen very natural. I can't get over how blessed I am. I have the most beautiful baby and the most wonderful man. Best of all," she pulled him to her, "you're all mine." She smiled before kissing him. Sonny smiled after breaking the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and walked with her back to the bedroom where they slept for another four hours. Ariel woke up first and went to check on Melody. She went into the room and gazed into the crib and her jaw dropped. Melody wasn't there. She rushed downstairs to see if Max or Milo had her. No. She rushed upstairs and got Sonny up. "Sonny, wake up. Melody's gone." Sonny's eyes popped open. He rushed to the nursery and saw that it was true. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jason.

"Jason, something's happened. It's Melody, she's gone." Jason sprang up in bed and got Sam up. They quickly rushed to get ready and went to Sonny's house. Ariel ran into her father's arms when they arrived.

"It's okay, I'll find her. Don't you worry." Jason said to Ariel as he held her in his arms as she cried. Ariel pulled back to wipe her eyes. "Sam, why don't you go help Ariel make some coffee and relax." Sam nodded and took Ariel into the kitchen. As soon as Jason was sure they were out of ear shot, he turned to Sonny. "I swear when I find out who did this, I'll kill them."

"I'll help you with that. I think it was Anthony and/or Johnny. They were here the day after I proposed they threatened her life and now they have her child."

"Okay, usually I would know how the Zacharias think, but I never thought they would go so low as to kidnap and baby."

"Well, I think we should pay a visit to Johnny's penthouse." Sonny said as he grabbed his gun. They left the house and went to Johnny's penthouse. Jason and Sonny stood on each side of the door and nodded at each other. Jason stepped in front of it and kicked it down. Sonny and Jason busted inside and held their guns up. "Let her go, Johnny!" Sonny yelled as he saw his enemy holding his daughter. Johnny turned toward them as Melody looked up at him.

"Well, I can't give her to you if you have a gun in your hand." Johnny said as he held the toy in front of the child. She cooed and tried to get it and laughed when Johnny slightly pulled it away. Sonny looked at Jason and he nodded. They both put their guns in the small of their backs. Sonny slowly approached Johnny. He put the toy down and put Melody in Sonny's arms. Sonny looked at Melody and smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Sonny, let's get her home." Sonny turned to Jason then back to Johnny.

"I can't believe that you took her… and didn't hurt her."

"It wasn't my idea. I don't put children in danger. Especially not babies, my father came to me with her, asked me to hide her. I knew you be coming so instead of putting her in harm's way and trying to bring her back, I kept her in here; safe and sound." Johnny said sitting on the couch. Sonny looked at him; he didn't believe him as far as he could throw him. All he cared about right now; was getting Melody home to his mother. He turned and walked out the door and into the car.

"Is she really okay?" Jason asked as soon as they were in the car. Sonny checked her over.

"Yeah, she seems fine. Let's just get her back to Ariel." Jason nodded and drove the rest of the way back to the house. When they arrived, Ariel ran out to greet them. As soon as she saw Melody, she took the child from Sonny's arms and held her close and tight.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad you're okay. Did they hurt any of you?"

"Nah, we're fine. I'm glad she's okay." Jason said as he pulled Ariel close and pressed a kiss to her head. He gazed down as his granddaughter. "You're okay now Melody. You're with your mommy and daddy." Jason and Sam left and Ariel turned to Sonny after giving Melody to Max. She ran over and hugged him.

"I was so worried. I thought I would lose you both today." Ariel said barely above a whisper. Sonny held her close and rubbed her back.

"You're never going to lose me, Ariel. I've made a lot of mistakes with marriage but I am not willing to lose this one. I love you so much, Ariel." Sonny said as he stroked her hair. Ariel relaxed and let go. Only then did Sonny notice that she was crying. "Hey hey, don't worry. I'm fine, Melody's fine, you're fine. Our family is perfect."

"It's missing one thing." Sonny cocked an eyebrow. "We need your children here to meet their sister." She ran into the kitchen to grab the phone. As she dialed Carly's number, Sonny grabbed her. She was laughing as Morgan answered the phone. "Hi sweetie, it Ariel. Sonny! Knock it off. Morgan would you and Michael like to come over to meet your new sister?"

"Sure I'll grab Michael and come over."

"Okay, see you soon." Ariel hung up and elbowed Sonny in the gut. As he grunted in pain, she ran upstairs to call Kristina. "Hey Kristina, it's Ariel. I was wondering if you would like to come over and meet your new sister. You can bring Molly too, I'm sure Sonny would love having his niece." Sonny burst through the door as she finished her sentence. "Sonny, no! So, Kristina, you and Molly coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming. I'll just grab her and come over."

"Great, see you soon, honey." She hung up and tried to get away from Sonny. He grabbed her and tackled her to the bed. She struggled and tried to get away. Sonny grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. Ariel looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "Your children are coming, and our child will be crying soon if we don't get to her." Sonny sighed and got up. When he was out the door, Ariel quickly dialed the phone. "Hey, I completely forgot about someone. I'm so sorry. Anyways, I invited all of the Corinthos children to come over and see their new sister. Since you are like my best guy friend, you are invited and you can't say that you won't come because I will come down there and pull you here if I have too."

"Okay, _Lulu,_ if it means that much to you, I will come. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there Ariel."

"Great see you soon." She hung up the phone. "Mission accomplished." She ran back down the stairs and into the living room just as Michael and Morgan came through the door. "Hey guys. I'll go get Melody." She raced to the back of the house to get her daughter. She came back. "Michael, Morgan, this is your sister, Melody." She shifted the baby so they boys could see her.

"She's adorable." Michael said as he came closer. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, of course. Here, support her head." Ariel shifted Melody into Michael's arms. He held his sister close to him and smiled at her.

"Hey Melody, I'm Michael your brother. I love you very much even though just meeting you. This is your brother Morgan." Michael said as he showed Morgan the baby. "Here, Morgan, why don't you hold her?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, it's okay right Ariel?" Ariel nodded and Michael tried once more to give her to Morgan. He backed away and looked at Melody. Kristina and Molly came in.

"Oh, she's a cute one." Kristina said as she went over. "Is it okay if I hold her?" Ariel nodded. Kristina took her in her arms and held tight but gentle. "She's so cute. Molly come see your cousin." Molly came over and cooed at her. Ariel smiled and looked at Sonny. He was happy that all his children were getting along. Morgan slowly started walking over and looked at her. She was so tiny, he didn't want to drop and/or hurt her. Dante walked through the door.

"Hey Dante." Michael said addressing his oldest brother. Dante waved and went over to his dad and step mom.

"Hey, so who's the little cutie?"

"Kristina, show Dante Melody." Kristina shifted the child so that her oldest brother could see her. She walked over and Dante took Melody.

"Hey there, I have a question for you. Could be you be any more cute? Well, I guess when you have your mommy, it's bound to happen." Ariel blushed and Sonny glared at his oldest. Dante cradled his sister his arms and then gave her back to Ariel. She placed Melody in her play pin and turned to her guests.

"She's adorable Ariel, really." Molly gushed. Ariel thanked her and hugged her. "So, how old is she?"

"She's about a few months. I think three."

"Aw, how cute. When will I be able to see her again?"

"You all can come over when you want. I don't mind ever seeing anyone of you." Ariel smiled and all of Sonny's children spent about three hours just talking about what was going on in their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

**~3 years later~ (sorry I just don't like writing about babies)**

Melody bounded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She looked around and only found Sonny. She crept towards him and jumped on his legs. Sonny looked down and saw his three year old daughter looked up at him. She had dark black hair with natural red highlights in it. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and her hair was down and had a few knots in it; she obviously tried to brush her hair herself. Ariel came running in and took Melody off of Sonny's legs.

"Hey I told you to stay in your room so I could brush your hair before we go see Cam and Jake (Jason and Sam had won custody of the boys; Cam is 11 and Jake is 7.") "Come on, we're going to be late because you wanted to silly." Ariel carried her daughter back upstairs and brushed her hair. They came back downstairs and said good bye to Sonny.

"Bye bye daddy." Melody said while giving him a hug. Sonny hugged his daughter and back and kissed her forehead.

"Bye sweetheart, have a good time okay." Melody nodded eagerly and turned to Ariel. She took her hand and tried to pull her out the door. "Sweetheart, can daddy say good bye to mommy?" Melody nodded and turned around. Sonny laughed and kissed Ariel.

"I'll be right back after I drop her off. Then we need to talk about that incident with Anthony." Sonny nodded. Melody grabbed Ariel's hand and pulled her out the door. "I guess I'm leaving. Bye honey." Ariel walked out the door and into the limo. "Okay, now remember what I said, you listen to Grandpa Jason and Grandma Sam. This is a family day."

"Than why you not coming?" Melody asked.

"Because I need to talk to daddy about important things."

"Like what Mr. Anthony said to me." Ariel's eyes got wide.

"Max, stop the car!" Max pulled the car over. "What do you mean, Melody? When did Anthony talk to you?"

"When I was with Aunt Carly."

"When were you with Carly?" Ariel was getting fed up with not knowing who her child was with.

"Last week. I was with Aunt Carly and Mr. Anthony came over and asked me who my daddy was. When I said that Sonny was my daddy, he said that you lied to me. He said his son, um, Johnny was my daddy." Ariel was completely fed up now.

"Max, drive to Jason's now, please. I need to get back to Sonny." Max obeyed and drove to Jason's house. Ariel put on a happy face and walked into the penthouse. "Hey Jason, hey Sam, sorry we're late. We had a little excitement in the car. Jason, I need to talk to you."Jason nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "Anthony has made contact with Melody. She told me that when she was with Carly, Anthony went over to them and asked her who her father was. When she answered Sonny, he said that we lied to her. He said that Johnny was her father. I just don't know how to tell Sonny. The second he finds out, he'll run to both of them and put a bullet through their heads. I can't have that happen. Jason, I'm scared now. I'm more scared than I ever have been. More than when I saw being raised by you and Sam, more than when I was in the middle of a shoot out, even more than when I was kidnapped." Jason put his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just tell him what Melody said."

"I won't have to." She let go of Jason and went into the living room and hugged Melody good bye and left. She went to Sonny's house and snuck into the office. She went over to his desk and opened the top drawer. There in the drawer and a gun. She picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded. "Yes." She mumbled. She put it in the small of her back in her skirt and covered it with her blouse. She left the house and drove her own car to Johnny's penthouse. She busted in and found Johnny and Anthony sitting on the couch.

"Sweet Ariel, what do we owe the pleasure?" Anthony asked. Ariel rolled her eyes and looked at him with death in her eyes. She reached behind her and put her hand on the gun.

"I came by to see why you spoke to my daughter. No, the question would be why did you tell my daughter that your son is her father? There is no question about it, Melody is Sonny's daughter." Ariel said with her face getting almost as red as her hair. Anthony looked at her and for the first time in his life; was afraid of a woman.

"Relax, sweetheart, I just told her the truth." Ariel pulled the gun out and aimed it at Anthony. "Whoa, chill out."

"I'm done with you Anthony. I told you to stay away from my daughter. You didn't listen." Johnny, who had texted Sonny and Jason when Ariel arrived, watched and hoped that she wouldn't have to see her father die in his living room. "You are the scum of the Earth and you don't listen to a word anyone said. Well, now I'm putting an end to it. You will never utter another word to my daughter or anyone else for that matter." She walked forward and held to the gun directly at his chest on it was touching him.

"Okay, you don't want to do this. Do you really want to leave your daughter with you a mother? If I were you I wouldn't leave her with Sonny."

"**STOP TALKING!** I don't care what you say anymore. I will not leave Melody motherless." Sonny and Jason busted in through the door and stopped dead in their tracks at what they say. "What are you guys doing here? This is my problem, not yours. I'm the one that has to end this." Ariel said not turning around. "Sonny, this dirt bag made contact with our daughter. He told her that Johnny is her father. He has to die, I don't care that Johnny might never forgive me. Anthony has to be stopped." Her finger tightened on the trigger and she turned off the safety.

"Ariel, this isn't you. Please, don't do this. Just put the gun down and come home. Please, you know you don't want to do this." Sonny urged. Ariel's hand shook as she considered it. She dropped the gun and Sonny and Jason rushed over and walked her toward the door.

"That's it boys, take your whore." Anthony said with a smirk.

"That's it." Ariel whirled around and pulled the trigger. That last thing she heard was another gunshot and then Sonny and Jason yell her name.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny and Jason paced in the hospital waiting room. Ariel has been taken into surgery to take out the bullet. It had gone straight through her chest and hit one of her lungs. Steve was performing the operation. Sam came through the elevator doors with Cam and Jake.

"Jason." Sam said when she saw him. She ran over and hugged him. His eyes were red indicating that he had been crying. Sam's eyes were the same. Cam and Jake sat down and waited for any update.

"Dad, is Ariel going to be okay?" Cam asked. He started calling Jason dad after he and Sam won custody. Jason turned toward him and knelt down.

"It's too soon to tell, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Come here, I need one of your hugs. Both of you come here." Cam and Jake got off their chairs and hugged their father. Sonny watched as he eyes filled with tears. Olivia came through the elevator with Melody in tow. Sam had brought Melody to Olivia's because she didn't think that Melody should see her mother in the state that she was in. Melody had convinced Olivia to bring her in.

"Sonny." Sonny turned around to Olivia's voice. "How is she?"

"She's still in surgery, we haven't heard anything."

"She'll be fine. She's strong like you." Sonny smiled and hugged Olivia. Melody looked up at her dad.

"Hey peanut. How are you?" Sonny asked her. Melody just shrugged. "Do I get a hug?" Melody ran to him and hugged him tight. Sonny lifted her into his arms and hugged her tight. Steve came out with news on Ariel. His face didn't look hopeful. Sonny walked over and met him after handing Melody over to Olivia.

"I'm not going to lie, she's better bad. Even though he was shot first, Anthony did some pretty bad damage to her. I was able to get the bullet out but she's still having trouble breathing. She's on a ventilator and she'll be monitored very carefully to the next few days. Somehow she's awake and you can go see her." Sonny thanked him and went to Ariel's room. When he got there, he stopped in the doorway. Ariel looked over and saw him. She slowly tried to raise her hand. Sonny stopped her.

"Don't strain yourself. I'm so glad to see you're okay. Everyone's here, Jason, Sam, Cam, Jake, Olivia, even Melody. Don't worry, she's hasn't seen you like this. I'll bring her in after you're off the ventilator." Ariel gave him a thumb up. Sonny smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "Everything is going to be fine. I have some news for you, Anthony's dead. The bullet pierced his heart and killed him. I've already talked to the police; they're not charging you with murder. It was self-defense. You were defending your daughter who can't defend herself. Those are their exact words." Sonny smiled at her. Ariel gave him another thumb up. Sonny patted her hand. "I need to go back to Melody. I'll bring her home and then if you want I'll come back." Ariel gave him thumbs down. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He gently kissed her head and left. Jason and Sam came in and Sam took her hand.

"How are you?" Ariel gave her thumbs down. "Can't blame you; don't worry you'll be just fine. They got the bullet out and it only pierced one of your lungs. They said that you should only need to be on this for a few days. If you're really good, it'll come off tomorrow." Jason came over and took her other hand.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything like this is to happen to you. That's why I kept Sonny from finding out about you. I knew something like this would happen. I'm just so sorry." Jason kissed her hand. Ariel took her hand out of his grasp and placed it on his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her head. "I'll let you rest." With that, he left the room. Cam and Jake came in and sat in a chair.

"How are you?" Ariel gave thumbs down. "We still love you. When you come home, you'll be treated like the princess you are." Cam said with a smile.

"Cameron, she's a queen now. Remember when a princess gets married, she becomes a queen." Ariel managed a small smile. A few days later, she was taken off the ventilator. She was happy that she could finally breathe on her own. She sat up on her bed and reached for the phone. She finally managed to get it. She dialed the house and Sonny answered.

"Hey." She said a horse voice.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard that you got the ventilator off. I was just going to get Melody and bring her down."

"I'm fine. Don't… bring… Melody. I'm getting out… today." She stopped to regain her breath.

"You sound fine to come home today."

"Sonny… please… I'm coming… home to… my husband… and daughter. OW!" Ariel said as she winced in pain. Sonny stood up from the chair he was sitting in and got Melody.

"Listen to me, if I get there and find out you signed yourself out, I'll drag you back there. You're strong enough to come home." Sonny hung up and went to the limo. He and Melody got to the hospital and Melody ran into the room.

"Hi mommy." Ariel's mouth spread into a smile.

"Hey baby. Have you been good for daddy?"

"Yeah, last night he let me stay up late and we played games." Ariel's eyes widened. She turned to Sonny and back to Melody.

"Well, then tonight you have to go bed on time." Sonny smiled and came over and kissed her. "I've missed that."

"So have I." Melody watched as her parents kissed. "So, when will you allow me to leave?"

"When you're able to walk on your own and not fall every five seconds."

"You're no fun. Besides if I fall then I have my husband's strong arms to help me up." Ariel said as she pulled on his tie. He smiled and kissed her again. "Already Melody time to go back with daddy. I'll be home soon honey, I promise."Melody hugged her mother and climbed off the bed. Robin came in to check on her.

"You're doing much better than anyone has after being shot. Keep this up and you leave tomorrow at the earliest."

"Thanks Robin." Robin smiled and left the room. "Be good for daddy and make sure he doesn't get in any trouble, okay?"

"I will mommy. Come home soon." She hugged her mother once more and left. Ariel fell back on the pillows and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Ariel woke up to find Sonny and Melody already in her hospital room. Melody looked up and smiled when she saw that her mother was awake. She quickly climbed into the bed and hugged. Sonny came over and kissed her.

"Morning sleepy beauty." Ariel slightly pushed him. "I'm surprised you slept so long."

"Hey you would sleep long too, if you had been shot in the chest." Ariel said as Patrick and Robin came in.

"Sonny, we just have some forms for you to fill out and then you take her home." Patrick said as he led Sonny out of the room. Robin went over and started unhooking the IVs.

"Melody, you should be very proud of your mommy. No one I know can heal as fast as she can." Melody smiled up at her mom and kissed her cheek. Sonny came in and helped Ariel get dressed while Robin took Melody to the nurses' station and allowed her to help put the files in the binders. Sonny and Ariel came out and got Melody.

"Mommy, I want to be a nurse when I get big. Then I can work with Aunt Robin." Robin smiled at Ariel. Ariel smiled back.

"Robin, are you and Emma still coming over for that girl's night out tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Melody, go give Aunt Robin a hug good bye." Melody ran to Robin and hugged her. Robin hugged her goddaughter. Melody ran back to her mother who scooped her up and held her close. They got in the limo and drove off. When they got to the house, all of Sonny's children were waiting for them.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. Ariel was so shocked. Sonny smiled as he stood with his children.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course, we love you. We're really happy that you're okay." Kristina said.

"We just wanted to show how much you really mean to us." Molly added. Melody ran over and hugged her brothers, sister, and cousin. "Also we told Uncle Sonny that if you need to rest and he has to go somewhere to just call us, and we'll rush right over." Molly said as she picked up Melody. Dante crept behind Ariel and grabbed her. She started struggling. She stepped on his foot, the shin, and was about to go for his manhood when he let go.

"Relax it's me." Ariel started hitting Dante over and over and over mostly in the head.

"God damn it, Dante. I was just shot and then you pull that. Geez, if I bother you that much you don't have to try and kill me." Ariel said with no emotion in her voice.

"I'm sorry, just calm down. It was a joke." Ariel relaxed and looked him in the eye.

"Well, I didn't think it was very funny." Ariel said with her arms crossed. Dante smiled and opened his arms to her. She allowed him to pull her into a hug. "I'm just glad you're here for my homecoming." She hugged the man she considered her brother. A few hours later, Robin and Emma arrived for their girls' night out. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Sonny came into the living room and Ariel grabbed his arm. "Okay, you need to leave. This is going to be a house full of girls in few hours; so OUT." She said as she tried to get Sonny out the door. "Go to the office, go to Jason's, go to Jake's for some drinks, I don't care you just can't be here." She said as she got him to the door and had her hand on it. "Still love you." She kissed him and closed the door. A few minutes later, Sam, Alexis, Diane, Olivia, Emily (yes she's still alive and Ariel and her are friends), and Maxie arrived for the girls' night out. Kristina and Molly stayed since they didn't see the point of leaving then coming back. "Okay, so, Emma, Melody, Molly, and Kristina go into the family room while we get everything ready. Ariel brought out everything that they would need.

"Ariel, I don't know if it's such a good idea for Melody and Emma putting make-up on."

"They're not putting on like foundation and everything that like you and I put on. Basically, they can put on eye shadow, blush, powder, and mascara with our help. They'll be perfectly safe." They put the rest of the make-up out and called the girls out. They sat the girls around the table and began to give them make over's. After the night, they decided to have a few drinks. Ariel smiled as she has her first drink being that she just turned twenty-one.

"So what is this real reason for this little get together?" Sam asked as she took a drink.

"I am now twenty-one. My birthday is today. I can finally drink legally." Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses. Mac, Patrick, Matt, Sonny, and Jason arrived to get their wives, girlfriends, sisters, and daughters. They were shocked at the transformation that they girls make happen in just a few hours. Emma and Melody ran to their fathers.

"Look daddy, I look pretty." Emma said to Patrick. Patrick smiled and silently laughed. He bent down and picked her up.

"Yes, you do. You look very pretty." Patrick gently kissed her cheek and put her down. Melody hugged Sonny's legs.

"Mommy make me look pretty, daddy." Sonny picked up his child. He looked her over and smiled. "Think I look pretty?"

"Yes, sweetie, you look beautiful." Sonny went over to Ariel. "Happy birthday," he kissed her before continuing. ", your present is in the bedroom. You actually have two presents I think you can guess what one of them is." Ariel silently moaned in her head as she thought of it. After everyone left, Sonny and Ariel put Melody to bed and went into the bedroom. Sonny took a box out of the dresser and went over to the bed. He sat next to Ariel and handed her the box. She opened it and inside she found three tickets. She took one out and read the destination: a cruise around the Atlantic. She looked at Sonny.

"Really? You're not just pulling my leg?" Sonny nodded. She threw herself at him and hugged him. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it, we leave in two weeks." Ariel smiled at him and kissed him.

"Now, what about my other gift?" She asked seductively. Sonny smiled and leaned back as he pulled Ariel down with him. Ariel laid her head on his chest, silently listening to his heart beat.

"You'll get that, I assure you. I just want to talk to you first." Ariel moved her head to look at him keeping it on his chest. He gently stroked her hair. "I never want you going after the enemy again. I feel that you want to say something, just wait until I'm finished. Ariel, when you went after Anthony, I was extremely nervous. I swear my heart stopped when Jason said you went after him. When you were shot, I thought for sure I had lost you. I was so nervous during the surgery. I love you too much to ever let you go. I've made many mistakes and I've messed up all of my marriages. I don't plan to make those mistakes with my marriage to you. I love you. I plan to always love you Ariel Elizabeth Corinthos." With that he kissed her forcefully.

"I love you too. I plan to always love you Michael Sonny Corinthos." She kissed him back forcefully. After a while of kissing, Sonny gave her the other gift.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cruise day**

Ariel just finished packing and was zipping her suitcase when Sam and Jason came in to the room. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"You know, I had no privacy as a child and even now that I'm grown, married, and have a child of my own, I still have no privacy." Jason looked at her and smirked.

"Well, sorry, we just wanted to see our daughter before she goes on her cruise." Ariel laughed and hugged her parents. Melody came running in and hugged Jason's legs. "Ah, there she is." He picked her up and hugged her. "How's our favorite granddaughter?"

"She's our only granddaughter." Sam said kissing Melody's cheek. Ariel smiled.

"Well, for right now she's your only. You never know what Cam and Jake will have." Ariel said with a smirk as she took Melody from Jason. Jason shuttered at the thought of Cam and Jake having children. "What was that?" Ariel asked through a laugh.

"Don't talk like that. I don't want to think about Cam or Jake having children; not only because their 10 and seven." Jason said. Ariel and Sam laughed. Sonny came up and into the room.

"Okay, ready to go?" Ariel nodded and turned to Melody.

"You ready princess?" Melody nodded eagerly. "Okay, let's go." She put Melody down and grabbed her suitcase. "Let's get going." Ariel hugged Jason and Sam and left with Melody and Sonny. On the cruise, it was beautiful. There were a ton of things for Melody to do and even more for Sonny and Ariel to do. After getting into their room, they talked about what to do.

"I wanna swim." Melody said with glee. Sonny and Ariel agreed. They all got in their suits and went down to the pool. Sonny sat in a chair while Ariel held Melody in the pool. A teenager came over to Ariel and gushed over Melody.

"What an adorable little girl. What's her name?"

"I not a little girl, I a big girl." Melody said and pouted.

"Melody Rose Corinthos. You do not be mean or you will go back to the room with daddy. That's punishing both you and daddy. Now apologize to the nice lady."

"I sorry." The teenager smiled.

"That's alright." She turned to Ariel. "Did you say her last name was Corinthos?" Ariel nodded. "Oh, so that means that you're Ariel. I've heard wonderful things about you. I think it's wonderful that you married a man like Sonny Corinthos. He's majorly hot." The teenager said as she looked at Sonny.

"Yeah, he is pretty hot isn't he? He's really nice too. Believe or not I've only known him for a total of five years." The teenager looked shocked.

"Really, that's impressive. Usually it takes him at least five years to only propose. Well, those magazines are always wrong anyway. I'm Stephanie by the way."

"Very nice to meet you, it's not all fun games through being close to him. I mean my father is Jason Morgan and the whole time that he raised me, I've been shot at, kidnapped, held for ransom, and a million other things. Since I've been with Sonny, I've had a gun held to my chest and Melody's been kidnapped. We live quite an eventful life." Stephanie laughed.

"I bet. I live in Port Charles so if you ever need a babysitter I'll give you my number."

"That'd be great. Thanks. I mean Sonny's kids can only do it for a number of times before it gets old." Stephanie smirked and laughed. Just then, they heard screaming and looked over at the diving board. At the top was Sonny getting ready to make a huge dive. Ariel smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah daddy." Melody yelled. Sonny looked over to where he heard to voice and winked. He lifted his arms and dived off. He popped out above water in front of Ariel and Stephanie. Ariel splashed some water in his face.

"Show off. Sonny this is Stephanie." Sonny held out his hand to her and she shook it. "She's a fan of yours." Stephanie blushed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, like you said, he sure is hot." Sonny laughed. Ariel smiled and gave Melody to Sonny. He bounced her up and down as she laughed. "Sonny, please be careful. She doesn't know how to swim."

"I'll be careful. Stop being so worried about her. She'll be fine." Sonny said after lifting his daughter over his head and had her sitting on his shoulders. She held on to his head to keep herself balanced.

"Sonny Corinthos, take her off your shoulders this instant!" Ariel ordered.

"She's fine Ariel, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen to her." Sonny said as he carefully walked away holding her hands. Ariel wanted to yell after him but she kept her mouth shut. _Anything happens to my baby and I'll kill you, Sonny._ She thought. She turned back to the pool and saw that Stephanie had snuck away in the middle of their argument. She shrugged and decided to relax to a while in the hot tub. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew, she was being shaken by Sonny. "Come on; let's go back to the room." Melody had fallen asleep in his arms and he was carrying her. Ariel got up and wrapped a towel around her. She followed Sonny back to their room. After arriving, she changed into regular clothes and fell asleep in one of the beds. Sonny looked at her and remembered that day on the island when she did the exact same thing. He looked over at Melody and smiled at the sight of the miracle that happened just from him asking her out to dinner. He crawled into the bed with Ariel and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I love you Ariel, forever and always."

"I love you too Sonny, forever and always." She mumbled in her sleep. Sonny smiled and snuggled into the bed and fell asleep with his family.


	19. Chapter 19

Ariel woke feeling warm and strong arms around her. She smiled and gently rubbed her arms around her. She looked over and saw her daughter resting soundly. She smiled at her happy family. Sonny woke up and kissed Ariel's head. She turned to him and kissed his lips.

"Looks like someone slept well." Sonny said after breaking the kiss. Ariel smiled and breathed heavily.

"You bet. Sonny this cruise was a great idea. How many days are we here for again?"

"Unfortunately, only two; we dock in Ellis Island and then we take a plane back to Port Charles." Ariel nodded and looked over at Melody who was just waking up. "Hey princess, you sleep well?" Melody nodded.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" Ariel and Sonny laughed. Ariel got out of bed and picked up her daughter.

"Sure thing princess, whatever you want." Melody beamed. The next day, they were on a plane to Port Charles. Melody was listening to the in flight movie and Ariel and Sonny were relaxing. Ariel looked over at Sonny and saw him looking out the window. She gently put her hand on his. "You okay?" Sonny looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine; just thinking about things." Sonny said as he patted her hand on his. When they got to the air port, Max was waiting for them.

"Nice to see you all again, I trust you had a nice trip." Max said as he opened the door.

"Yes we did, thank you Max." Ariel said as she got in the limo with Sonny and Melody. Max closed the door and drove back to the house. Waiting for them was Olivia. "Olivia!" Ariel cried running over to hug her friend. "What's with the surprise visit?"

"I have great news. I'm getting married." Ariel gasped and squealed for joy.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm guessing to Steve." She teased. Olivia laughed and nodded. "Good, he's a nice guy. Not to mention, an extremely good catch." Ariel and Olivia laughed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor and Melody to be the flower girl." Olivia offered.

"I would love to and I'm sure Melody would love to as well."

"Great. I'll call you in a few days to give you some more details. We haven't set a date yet so I'll give you a date when I call you."They hugged again and Olivia left. Ariel went upstairs to see Melody. She stopped in the doorway when she saw who was in the room. Johnny was sitting on the floor playing blocks with Melody.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Ariel said as she went over to her daughter protectively. She knelt down next to Melody.

"I'm here to hurt her; I just wanted to see how she was."

"How did you get in here?" He pointed to the window. "I was here when she came running in."

"There's this new invention, it's called a door. If you had knocked, I would have let you in. As long as you swore not to hurt my daughter, me, or Sonny."

"Well, maybe now that my father's dead, this feud will stop. I have no desire to keep the feud going." Ariel laughed.

"Then I won't ask you." Johnny got a confused look on his face.

"You were going to ask me to keep the feud going?" Ariel laughed again.

"No, I have this martial arts test in a week and I was going to ask you to help me prepare since I know that you're an expert in martial arts."

"Oh, that, well if you really want to. Sure, I'll help you." Ariel smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, how about tonight we go down to the gym and practice? I'll meet you there around seven."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. I have to go, but I'll take the window so I don't get killed by Sonny. See you tonight." With that, Johnny was gone. Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Ariel turned around to see Carly sitting there.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Sonny, I really need to talk to him." Carly said.

"The way you acted on our anniversary of dating, I wouldn't let you know where he is even if you were just shot." Ariel said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Carly looked at her and smirked.

"Oh, very nice; I bet that Sonny would love to hear what his wife just said to the mother of his children." Carly said with a smile. Ariel rolled her eyes and looked at Carly.

"And I'm not the mother of his child? What's Melody then, someone else's child? Face it Carly, you can't stand the fact that Sonny has someone else to love. You don't want your exes to have anyone else in their lives. You're trying to do this to Sonny just like you did with dad! It's never enough for anyone you love to be happy. The person they love has to measure up to your standards, if they don't they're gone." Ariel paused and looked at Melody. "Melody sweetie, go see if you can find daddy, if you can then stay with him, if you can't then find Max or Milo and make them play with you." Melody beamed and ran out the bedroom door. "Okay, now back to what we were talking about. I want to listen really well, because I'm only going to say this once. Sonny is with me, he will always be with me. Unlike your relationship with him, he is giving love and receiving it as well. Don't think that I didn't know what happened throughout your marriage to him."

"You know what? I don't have to sit there and take this from a child. Sonny needs a woman in his life, not someone young enough to be his daughter. He doesn't love you, never did and never will. Don't blame me when your marriage falls apart." With that, Carly left. Ariel pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At Kelly's why?" Dante said.

"I need my big brother, stay there I'll be right there." Ariel hung up her phone and grabbed her keys. She arrived at Kelly's and saw Dante waiting out there. She got out of her car and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She cried into his shoulder.

"What happened? Did Sonny do something?"

"No, Carly is threatening my marriage. She told me that Sonny doesn't love me; he never did and never will. She told me not to blame her when my marriage falls apart." Dante rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Don't listen to her. I've seen you with Sonny. If there's anyone that he loves it's you. Your marriage is and always will be strong. I'm sure of it." Ariel pulled back and smiled. She wiped her tears and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I really needed that. Do you want to meet me at Jake's tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow and give you a time I'm free."

"Sounds good, if I don't see you later, I'll see you tomorrow." Ariel hugged him once more and left. She didn't bother going home; she went right to the gym. It was only six forty-five so she had some time to kill. She changed into her workout clothes that consisted of a spaghetti strap crop top, short shorts, and sneakers. She went into the workout room and started on the punching bag. She let go of all her rage on it. She stopped when she heard the chains creek. She went over to the treadmill and ran about three miles. By the time, she was done, Johnny arrived. "Good you're here. Let's get started. I hope you have a high tolerance for pain because I almost broke the punching bag off its chain." Johnny smiled and got the mat out. He laid it on the floor and stepped on it.

"I'm ready." Ariel came running at him throwing punches and he was blocking them. He grabbed her wrist on flung her down to the ground. She kicked him in the side and he just tightened his grip on her. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned them down to the floor. He got on top of her pinning her to the floor. "That extra workout wasn't worth it Ariel." Ariel was breathing heavily. As Johnny held her down, she caught her breath.

"I guess it wasn't. I can still beat you some time." Suddenly she smiled and laughed. "Remember when we used to do this as kids?"

"Yeah, I remember one particular night when you gave me a beating I'll never forget." Ariel and Johnny laughed at the memory. Ariel turned her head and sighed deeply. Johnny still had her pinned to the floor and when her phone rang, he didn't let up.

"Johnny it could be Sonny. I have to get up." She struggled and got up. She ran to her bag and answered the phone. "Okay, I'll be home soon." She turned to Johnny after hanging up the phone. "I have to go, but I'll call you later and we can schedule another round." She grabbed her stuff and left the room. After the door closed, Johnny looked at it and said,

"Enjoy your life with Sonny while you can. Soon dear Ariel, you will be mine."


	20. Chapter 20

Ariel walked into the house and saw that there was a binder on the table. She walked over and got comfortable on the couch before taking the binder. It was a collection of all of the details for Olivia's wedding. Ariel smiled and flipped through it. She found a picture of Olivia's dress and stopped. It was all white silk, lace was sewn into the neck line and the ends, it was strapless, and looked like it was hug her body perfectly. She was so focused into the details of the entire wedding; she didn't hear Sonny come in with Melody. He put Melody down and she ran over to her mom.

"Hi mommy!" Ariel jumped slightly and looked over. "Did I scare you?"

"A little sweetie; where's daddy?" Melody pointed behind her and Ariel looked. Sonny was standing in the door way watching them. Ariel closed the binder and picked up Melody. When she got to Sonny, she gave him a look. "So you send, Melody to scare me now. What are you too chicken to do it yourself?"

"No, just figured I'd rather not get killed today. By the way, we're having guests for dinner."

"Really, who?" Ariel asked as she walked out of the room and toward Melody's room. Sonny followed her and stopped in the door way. Ariel started getting Melody ready for dinner.

"A few friends, Patrick, Robin, Emma, Jason, Sam, Cameron, Jake, Nickolas, Aiden, Spencer, Maxie, Spinelli, Lulu, Dante, Olivia, Steve, Kate, Emily, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Carly, Jax, Michael, Morgan, Jocelyn, Matt, Mac, Diane, Claudia, Edward, Monica, Tracy, Luke, Lucky, Ethan, Brenda, and Johnny. Plus we are having a surprise guest." Ariel spun around at Johnny's name.

"You are inviting a Zacharra over? I never thought I would live to see the day. Oh, and Carly isn't coming over here."

"What's the problem with Carly?" Ariel clenched her fists and told Melody to go downstairs and see if anyone has come yet. "So, what's the problem?"

"That bitch practically threatened me. I don't want her here. I have no problem with her children here or Jax, but I don't want her anywhere near here."

"What the hell do you mean she threatened you?" Sonny asked getting angry; not at Ariel but with Carly.

"Well, she came here today, demanding to know where you were. I told her that I wouldn't tell her where you were even if she was just shot after what she did on our anniversary of dating and she said that you would be very interested you know that your wife said that to the mother of your children. I asked her what Melody was then, I told her that she has to face the fact that she can't stand it when the men she loved was happy with someone else. I told her that she never wants to see her exes with anyone else. If they do find someone else then the woman has to measure up to her standards, if they don't then they're gone. I then told her that you're with me and you hopefully always will be. You giving and receiving the same amount of love. She told me that she doesn't have to take that from a child. That you need a woman in your life not a girl young enough to be your daughter." Ariel stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. Sonny came closer to her and took her hand. "She told me that you don't love me, never did and never will; also, not to blame her when my marriage falls apart." Ariel wiped away her remaining tears that had fallen during the flashback. Sonny pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Ariel, don't listen to her. I love you very much. Don't ever let her tell you otherwise. I think some of the guests have arrived so why don't you go wash your face and get ready. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Ariel nodded and pulled back. She kissed him lightly and left the room. Sonny tried to calm down before going down. He knew he was calm and went downstairs to see that everyone was there and Kristina and Molly were playing with Emma and Melody. Robin and Emily came out of the kitchen with two bottles of wine. He went into the kitchen and got some wine glasses. He returned just as Edward and Monica arrived and was talking to Ariel.

"Ariel, my dear, you have made quite a life for yourself haven't you." Ariel just blushed and smiled. "I don't especially like Sonny, but you and Melody is two of my favorite people. Melody is one cute little girl, she looks a lot like you the only difference is the hair color."

"Well, thank you Edward. Melody, sweetie, come here. I want you to meet some people." Melody put down her Barbie doll and came over and was picked up by her mother. "Melody this is Edward and Monica Quartmanie. Can you say hello?"

"Hi Edward, hi Monica; nice to meet you." Melody said as she waved to them.

"Hello Melody, you know I knew you when you were just a little baby." Monica said.

"Really?" Melody asked. Monica nodded. "How did you know me?" Ariel decided to tell her.

"This is grandpa's mommy. This is your great-grandma and your great-grandpa."

"Oh, cool." The three adults laughed. Sonny came over with a glass of wine for each of the adults. Ariel put Melody down and she went back to playing. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sonny opened it and Elizabeth was standing there. Jason grabbed Jake's hand and Sam grabbed Cameron's hand. Elizabeth walked into the room and everyone was staring at her. Jake yanked his hand out of Jason's grip and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Hi Jakey. I missed you." Jake stared at her.

"You lied to me." Everyone looked at Jake. "You told me that Lucky was my dad, but he isn't. Jason's my dad. Why would you tell me something different?"

"Well, sweetie, Jason and I decided that it would be best if he didn't raise you like Lucky did."

"You mean you decided that. You asked me to let go of my own child. Anytime I came near him you would try and get him as far away from me as possible. Not anymore, you left all three boys Elizabeth. Sam and I adopted them. Your parental rights were terminated. You can leave now." Jason said as he pulled Jake to him. Elizabeth stared at Jake and Cameron. She pushed passed Jason and went over to Sam.

"You took my children. It's bad enough that you take Jason from me now you take my children. This is what you've been waiting for you can't have children so now you took mine. I can't believe you." Elizabeth stormed out and slammed the door. Everyone was silent until Sonny spoke up.

"Okay, that's not who I was expecting but she should be here soon." Just then, the door bell rang. Sonny opened the door and a woman stepped in. She had long auburn hair, was tall, had her sides pulled back and clipped, she was wearing a purple top with dark green pants and brown heels. "Ariel, come here." Ariel walked up to her husband. "This is your mother." Ariel dropped her glass and it shattered. Jason and Sam looked at each other. A man walked up behind the woman. He had long white hair, a mustache the same color as his hair, was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. "This is your father." Ariel grabbed her head and Sam grabbed her just as she fell.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason went over to Sam, picked up Ariel, and laid her on the couch. Sam was already staring at the man and woman who were apparently Ariel's parents. She found out their names were Athena and Triton.

"I don't what stunt you're trying to pull, but we are her parents. We've raised her since we found her. Where were you when she had the flu, where were you when she woke up from nightmares, where were you when she fucking kidnapped?" Jason went over to her and held her close as the tears streamed down her face. Sonny went over to Ariel as she started to wake up. She woke up and shook her head.

"Wow, weirdest dream ever. You said that you found my "parents"." She looked up and saw that it was true. "I guess it wasn't a dream." Ariel said getting off the couch. "Michael, can you take everyone under the under the age of twenty-one to get ice cream or something?" Michael got the hint and took Kristina, Morgan, Molly, Emma, Jocelyn, Melody, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Spencer out of the house. Ariel turned back to Athena and Triton and crossed her arms. "What do you want from me than?"

"We just wanted to meet our little girl." Ariel rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well, I don't want to meet you. You can leave now." Ariel said pushing them out the door and shutting it behind them. She turned back to Sonny and stalked over to him. "You are in SO much trouble. As soon as everyone leaves and Melody goes to bed, you better be ready to have a talk." Jason and Sam looked at each other. They had raised Ariel and never saw her that pissed. Ariel walked away from Sonny and ran upstairs. Robin and Emily ran after her. They found her in her room sitting on the bed on her stomach with her head buried a pillow. They walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"I know this is a lot to take in Ariel, but you can't just shut down." Emily said.

"You guys don't get it," she brought her head up from the pillow and looked at them. "All my life, Jason and Sam have been my parents. They told me I was adopted and I was fine with that, I still am, but now these other people come and try to come into my life. Any person would be happy to have Jason and Sam as their parents. Emily, you should know, Jason's your brother. The thing is, I don't want things to change. I don't want to think of those people as my parents. I'm happy the way my life is, I have amazing friends, a beautiful daughter, the greatest husband in the world, what more could I ask for." Robin and Emily laughed before hugging Ariel. They went back to the living room to find that everyone had gone home except Jason, Sam, Patrick, Emma, Monica, and Edward. Michael had brought the children back only a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay, Ariel?" Monica asked. Ariel nodded and went over to the couch. She sat down and Melody went over to her mom.

"Mommy, you okay?" Ariel looked at her smiling daughter and couldn't help but do the same. Ariel nodded and hugged her daughter. Melody smiled as she hugged her mom back. Patrick picked up Emma and told Robin that they should leave.

"I guess so. Ariel, call me if you need me okay?" Ariel nodded. "I'm serious at anytime." Monica, Edward, and Emily left as well. Jason and Sam stayed until Melody went to bed. Ariel entered the bedroom and looked Sonny shaking her head. Sonny tried to speak but she held up her hand.

"Sonny, just… don't. I'm getting into this right now. I'm tired and angry. Speaking of which…" she grabbed a pillow and blanket and threw them at Sonny. "Have fun sleeping on the couch." Sonny put the things down and grabbed Ariel's wrists. "How dare you! I don't want those people in my life. If they really wanted me then they would have raised me instead of dumping me on mom and dad."

"I just thought that maybe you would want to meet them."

"You thought wrong. Just leave now." Sonny sighed, released her wrists, and took the things to the couch. Ariel slammed the door and slid to the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried hard. She sat there for a while and cried. She wiped her eyes and got into the bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of her, Jason, and Sam when she was a baby. She traced Sam and Jason's faces. "You're my parents no matter what anyone says. I love you guy and no one could ever take your places." She put the picture back under her pillow and lay down. She felt an unfamiliar chill of not being in Sonny's arms for the night. She shrugged it off and fell asleep.

**Olivia's wedding- seven days later**

Ariel and Melody arrived at the church a few minutes after Olivia. They walked in and saw Olivia wearing a beautiful white dress. Melody was wearing a pink dress made for the flower girl. Ariel was wearing a blue dress made for the maid of honor. Dante came in after knocking.

"Hey Dante."

"Uncle Dante." Melody cried running to hug him. Olivia looked at Ariel how just shrugged. Dante picked up the child and spun her around.

"Hi sweetie, how are you today?"

"I'm great. I get all the flower petals." Melody showing him the basket filled with lily petals. Dante smiled and laughed. Lulu came in to check on Olivia.

"Hey just checking on the blushing bride. We're almost ready to start. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Olivia said.

"Ma, relax you'll be fine. If Steve didn't love you then he wouldn't have asked you to marry him." Dante said assuring. Ariel agreed with him. Dante put Melody down and walked out of the room with Lulu.

"He's right you know. I mean it's not as if you were marrying Sonny. Then I wouldn't be so sure."

"Trouble in paradise? Is this from what happy a week ago?" Ariel nodded. "Ariel, just relax."

"We haven't slept in the same bed in a week. I think I'm starting to catch a cold from not being in his arms all night. I haven't been able to hold anything down for the last five days."

"I don't think you're getting sick, I think you're pregnant." Ariel stood there dumbstruck.

"I can't be the last time we did that was… three months ago. My birthday."

"And it takes two months for a baby to develop enough to be registered."

"Okay, let's stop talking about this and get you married." As if on cue the music began to play. Melody put the petals on the floor, everyone walked down, and Olivia was escorted by Dante. Dante had a hard time letting his mother go. He did and then after a few minutes, the priest said those magic words.

"You may kiss the bride." Steve slowly lifted her veil and caressed her cheek with his hand. He leaned down at kissed her slowly but passionately. The whole church erupted in applause. "I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Webber." The newly wedded couple walked down the aisle. Everyone else followed slightly afterward. Ariel couldn't stop think about what Olivia said. Could she really be pregnant? There was only one way to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Ariel had a massive headache from thinking so much and way too hard. She couldn't get Olivia's comment out of her head. She finally couldn't take it anymore and made an appointment with Kelly. Right now, she was lying on the examiner table too scared to even move. She told Kelly she would wait for the results. Since it was a slow day, they were able to get the results fast. Kelly came back in with her file and Ariel sat up on the table. Her heart started to beat faster and faster until she was sure it would pop right out of her chest.

"Well, are you ready?" Kelly asked. She hadn't looked at the file either. Ariel nodded and Kelly opened the file. She read it over and smiled. Ariel knew she was pregnant. "You're pregnant." Ariel dropped on the table with a thump. She put a hand over her eyes. "Was this an unplanned pregnancy?"

"You could say that. I mean Sonny has four children already. How is he supposed to handle five? Granted, only two of them live with him but still. I know that Molly is really his niece, but since Ric practically dropped off the face of the Earth, he's been like co-parenting her with Alexis. It's like this is his sixth child. Kelly, what am I going to do?"

"You have to tell him. I mean he'll find out eventually."

"I know, I guess I should do it now being that's it's on my mind huh?" Kelly nodded. "Alright, thanks Kelly. I'll see you around." Ariel left the office without another word and walked toward the elevator. Just then she heard a gunshot and turned around. There was Johnny holding a gun toward the ceiling. She backed into the elevator and tried to shut the doors but Johnny was quicker and held them open.

"Get out here." He ordered holding the gun to her. Ariel stepped out of the elevator and he grabbed her. He out his arm around her neck and held her to him that way.

"What are you doing? What has this hospital done to you?"

"Simple, they saved you. They let your baby live and my nephew died. My father did too but no one ever really cared about him. So he's the thing, I've lost everything I could ever love. What gives Sonny the right to have everything he loves?" A tear rolled down Ariel's cheek. "Come on, we're going to Sonny's."

"Johnny stop right there!" Mac yelled who happened to be in the hospital. Johnny held to gun to Ariel's head.

"One more move and she dies." Mac looked at Ariel with his gun pointed as Johnny. She mouthed 'drop it' to him. Mac slowly put the gun down. "Good little cop. Tell the doctors to unlock to the doors and we'll be on our way." Mac looked Ariel and saw the fear in her eyes. She mouthed 'call Sam and Jason' to him and he nodded.

"Open the doors." Robin who had been Steve's substitute looked at him confused.

"Uncle Mac, I'm letting him go with Ariel as his hostage. She's pregnant." Johnny looked at Ariel.

"Oh, this is rich. Not only will Sonny lose the love of his life, his three year old daughter, but also his unborn child."

"Nice threat you said right in front of a cop." Ariel said now trying to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Robin," he pointed the gun at her, "Open the doors." Robin looked at Ariel.

"Just do it!" She yelled. Robin quickly typed in the computer and all the doors unlocked. Johnny pulled Ariel out the doors only to be surrounded by police officers and Jason and Sam. He held the gun to Ariel's head with his finger on the trigger.

"Put the gun down, Johnny!"Jason yelled.

"I don't think so Morgan. You see, she's my little payback. I lost everything I ever loved, why should Sonny get to have everything he ever loved." Jason looked at Ariel and Sam. "Why don't you let us through and maybe I'll let you say goodbye to your precious little daughter." Sam's veins filled with rage. She whipped out her gun.

"Not a chance. Ariel the sky is falling." Ariel ducked and Sam shot at Johnny. The bullet hit his arm with the gun and it fell out of his hand. Ariel knew right away that Sam was using the same code words from when she was a child. Ariel jabbed Johnny in the foot with her heel and ran over to the officers, where Lucky took her into a car so safety. She was so shaken that her hands trembled as she dialed Sonny's number.

"Sonny, it's me. I know that you're busy, but is there any way you could get to the hospital? Let's just say that I just had an experience I hope I never have to experience again." She hung up and got out the car when she saw Dante arrive. "Dante!" Dante turned around and Ariel ran into his arms. He hugged her tight and looked over to see Johnny being handcuffed.

"Did he do anything to you?" Dante asked. Ariel shook her head. Dante pulled back and noticed several bruises on her neck. "What are all these?" Ariel pushed his hand away gently.

"I'm fine really. He just held me there. Dante, I know that face, I'm fine really." She cupped his face in her hands. "Honestly, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Dante pulled her into another hug. She hugged her best guy friend and sent a death glare to Johnny as he was put into the car. Sam and Jason went over to her and she broke away from Dante to hug her parents.

"I'm glad you still remember those code words." Ariel and Sam laughed as they hugged each other.

"There are some things you just don't forget." Jason went over and hugged his daughter.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Other than these bruises, no. I'm fine though so please, don't go crazy. Dante, same goes for you." Jason and Dante nodded.

"Where's Melody?" Jason asked.

"For some odd reason, Carly's; Michael came over earlier today and asked if it was fine to bring her over so she could get to know Jocelyn. Yeah, I don't know." Jason and Sam just shrugged.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sam asked.

"No, Sonny's coming. I called him in the car." Robin came running out to see if Ariel was okay. She saw her and ran to hug her. "Robin, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Ariel." Ariel just shrugged it off. "I'll come over later and make sure you're okay. I have to get back to the desk now and make sure everything's in order." Ariel nodded and Robin disappeared. Sonny pulled up just then and Ariel ran to him.

"Thank God!" He said as he hugged her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine I just want to go home." Sonny nodded and led her to the car. They got home and Ariel went upstairs to nap. She unzipped her purse and her lipstick fell out and rolled under the bed. She sighed and got down to get it. She got down on her knees to get and when she looked under the bed and saw something else. It looked it like a DVD. She picked up and put it in her laptop. She put her earphones in so Sonny wouldn't hear. She was shocked at the face that appeared. Jerry Jax. **(A/N: SONNY NEVER FOUND OUT THAT CLAUDIA WAS THE CAUSE OF MICHAEL'S SHOOTING.)** Ariel watched in horror as Jerry admitted that Claudia planned the whole thing. She stopped the DVD and sat on her bed with her hand over her mouth. She took the DVD out and hid it in one of her drawers. She looked around the room and thought of what to do. She smirked and went over to her purse. She pulled out the gun her registered in her name so Sonny or Jason wouldn't know about it. She checked to make sure it was loaded in case she needed. She called Claudia asked her to come over. She then made sure that everyone was coming over; everyone that had anything and everything to do Michael. Within two hours, everyone was there. Ariel took a chair and told Michael to sit. He looked at her confused. He obeyed anyway and she tied his wrists down.

"Um, Ariel, what's going on?"

"You'll see in a minute why I had to tie you down." She said patting his arms. She walked in front of him a few feet away and had her back to him. "Claudia, come on out here." Claudia obeyed and stood in front of her. Everyone crowded around the three. Ariel looked at Claudia and smirked. "Now Claudia, are you aware that several years ago, Michael was shot?"

"Who isn't?"

"Then you must also know that you are responsible to him getting shot. That's right Claudia, game over. I know all about your little game. If you ask me, it's pretty sick. I mean you arrange to have Sonny Corinthos killed and you end up getting his son shot instead. Then, to add insult to injury, you go after said man. You and I didn't get off on the right foot, but right now I couldn't hate you more if I tried." She clenched her stomach but shook it off. Jason and Sam looked worried, they looked at Sonny but he had no idea what was going on. "I remember that for a while you and Sonny did get married. You also got pregnant. I have and had a hard time believing that the baby was conceived in love. To you, it was probably just a way to make sure that if Sonny ever found out, then he wouldn't kill you. That poor baby didn't even know it was a token of life. He was keeping his mother alive. Honestly, if that baby was alive right now, I would make sure that you taken out of his life." She looked over at Sonny who was looking as confused as everyone else in this room. "In case anyone missed it, this bitch is responsible for Michael's shooting. Claudia, you are a bitch that doesn't deserve to be a woman, and you didn't deserve to be alive. That's not all I have to say. Claudia didn't work alone oh no she had help from Enain Devilan and Jerry Jax. Yup, you heard me right Carly. Unfortunately, they are both either dead or disappeared so that leaves only you Claudia." She reached into her purse and pulled out the gun. "I'll have the honor of killing you myself." Sonny and Jason looked at each other wide eyed. Dante and Lucky pushed through everyone to try and stop Ariel.

"Ariel stop you don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do Lucky."

"Ariel, think you acting over dramatic." Ariel turned to them.

"Over dramatic, she's the one who just left Michael there to die. Like, like he was nothing. He was something you could throw away. Well, he isn't. He's person. He's a person who lost a year of his life because of psychotic whore. She doesn't know the meaning of life if she thinks that she can just leave him where he falls. For a year, I was running around like chicken with its head cut off trying to find a way for him to wake up. Then he finally does, I almost fainted as I past his room and Lulu was talking to him and he was talking back. Lucky, you have no idea how it felt to finally be able to hear his voice. My studies dropped for him. I didn't care if I didn't graduate if it meant Michael waking up I would have given my life. If that bitch hadn't placed that hit then neither me nor Michael would have lost a year of our lives. He should have been in school with his friends, his family, people who care about him; not lying in a hospital bed. I would do anything give him that year back. I know I can't the least I can do is make sure Claudia isn't the cause of anymore children losing a year of their lives or worse." She said all this while staring at Claudia. She tightened her hold in the trigger. Dante went over and rested his hand on Ariel's that was holding gun. "Let go unless you want to go with her." She said through clenched teeth. Her hand shook as Dante slowly took the gun out of her hand. He nodded over to Lucky and he arrested Claudia. Ariel fell to her knees. Jason ran over to her and held her as she cried. Melody looked at her mother and then Michael. He was looking at Ariel with a sad look. Sonny went over to him and untied his wrists. He kept them where they were.

"Lucky, get that bitch out of here, before I do what Dante wouldn't let Ariel do." Michael yelled still looking at Ariel with sad eyes. Sonny put a hand on his shoulder. Carly looked at Michael then Ariel. She couldn't believe that Ariel almost shot Claudia. Sam went over to Jason and Ariel.

"Ariel, sweetie, relax. Please, this isn't good for you." Suddenly Ariel's eyes popped open.

"That's right. Lucky, wait!" Lucky turned around with Claudia and looked at Ariel. "Claudia, I don't care if you don't go to jail, but you stay the hell away from the Corinthos, Davis, Jax children. Most of all, stay away from my family or I swear no one will be able to stop me fast enough from shooting you…" Ariel grabbed her stomach and stopped midsentence.

"Ariel," Sonny went over and held her arms. Suddenly, Ariel just fell to the ground.

"ARIEL!" Everyone yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonny held Ariel's hand as he waited for her to wake up. He just found out the she had miscarried her baby. He wiped a tear that escaped his eye. He didn't even know she was pregnant. He thought of how he would tell her when she woke up. He didn't have much time to think because as he sighed, Ariel's eyes fluttered open. Sonny stroked her hand with his fingers.

"Hey." Sonny said softly as she looked over at him.

"Hi." Ariel said weakly. She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. Kelly walked in and Ariel turned her attention to her. "Well?"

"I'm so sorry. With all the stress you had with what ever happened at your house, it caused the baby to die." Ariel shot up in bed ignoring the pain in her stomach.

"No, no you're lying. My baby is not dead! It is alive, it is still with me, and it'll be born when it has to be." Ariel shouted at Kelly.

"Ariel…" Sonny began but Ariel cut him off.

"MY BABY IS NOT DEAD!" Those words reminded both Sonny and Ariel of Sam when she lost Lila. Ariel looked at Kelly and Sonny's face and knew it was true. She lay back against the pillows and buried her eyes in her free hand that wasn't being held by Sonny. Sonny got up from the chair and held Ariel. "I didn't even meet it." Ariel clung to Sonny. Kelly backed out to give them some privacy. Sonny rubbed Ariel's back as she cried. He too found tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Sonny asked after a while.

"I was going to, but then I found that DVD and completely forgot about the baby. I'm so sorry Sonny. I don't blame you for being mad." Ariel whispered.

"I'm not mad Ariel. I'm not, I just don't know why you took Claudia into your own hands. I could have taken it for you."

"Sonny, whether you want to admit or not, we aren't going to be married forever and I need to learn how to take things into my own hands." Ariel said. Sonny stared into space. He didn't even want to think about Ariel not being in his life.

"Ariel, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I don't even want to think about a life without you. I love you, I always have and I always will." He kissed her forcefully. Ariel returned the kiss with just as much force and passion. Olivia walked in with Melody right behind her. "Hey Mel." Melody ran over and jumped in the bed and hugged Ariel. Ariel hugged her daughter close to her never wanting to let go. Just then, Kelly walked in and by her face, not with good news.

"Ariel, I just got some tests results back. It will be a while until you can attempt to carry another child. While you miscarried your baby, it torn your abdomen and it will take a while for it to heal. Come back in a few weeks and we'll take a look at it. Depending on how it heals, you may need surgery, you may not; I'll know more in a few weeks."

"Well, that's better than not being able to carry children." Olivia stated trying and failing to lighten the mood. Ariel had stopped responding after she heard surgery. She had always been scared of hospitals after she was kidnapped and had to have her stomach pumped to get rid of everything they drugged her with. Sonny looked at her and rubbed her hand.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Ariel nodded.

~5 years later~

Ariel turned out to be fine, she didn't need surgery. Melody is now eight years old and Ariel and Sonny are still going strong. One day, Ariel got a phone call that changed her life. Dante was in the hospital and slowly dying from a gunshot to the chest. Ariel dropped the phone out of shock and quickly drove to the hospital. She ran into his hospital room and was relieved to find that he was awake.

"Dante!" Ariel said through the tears and hugged his head. Dante winced in pain but didn't let it through, he just wanted Ariel here. She let go and sat down. "Dante, you have to believe me, you'll be fine. You've pulled through worse. Please, you can't leave me." She said as she cried into his hand. He took his hand out of her grip and placed it on her cheek.

"Ariel, I'm trying to pull through but it's getting harder."

"No Dante, please, please, don't leave me. I'll do anything Dante, just please don't leave me." Ariel cried. Dante smiled.

"Look, I'm trying, they're going to do surgery on me if I don't pull through; I want you to have something." He reached over on the table and handed her a gold locket. She looked at him. "Open it." She did and inside was inscribed _Ariel and Dante together to the end_. Ariel looked at him and smiled. "It was your present to the sweet sixteen I couldn't make."

"You kept it this long?" Ariel asked as she put the locket on.

"Of course, as long as you wear it, I'll always be with you." Ariel smiled and lightly kissed him. "What was that?" Ariel didn't get a chance to answer because Steve walked in and told her that they were ready to move Dante into surgery. Ariel nodded and left the room. She waited until Dante was in the O.R. Ariel went home and to wait for an update. Sonny met her at the door and told her that everything would be fine. Olivia had called him when Dante was brought in, knowing that Ariel would be a wreck. She considered Dante a brother and always looked out for him even though she was younger.

"I hope he pulls through." Ariel said as she played with the gold locket. Sonny looked at it confused. Ariel noticed and showed him that locket. "He gave it me so he'll always be with me. He was supposed to give it to me at my sweet sixteen but he couldn't make it." Sonny smiled and put it back on her.

"He'll be fine." Ariel nodded and lay down on the bed and rolled on her side. Melody stood in the doorway and watched her parents. She sighed and went to her room. She turned on the computer and saw that Emma was on and set up a video chat with her.

"Hey Melody. I heard about Dante I'm really sorry."

"Thanks Emma, I think he's going to pull through though. He's tough like his mom." Emma smiled at her friend.

"On to a more happier subject, I heard that you were trying out for the school talent show. "

"Yup, I'm going to be singing."

"Oh my gosh that's so cool, what song?"

"I'm thinking give it up but the Victorious version. I just need someone to sing with me, you interested?" Emma was shocked.

"Really, that'd be great. When do you want to start rehearsals?" Melody thought for a second.

"How about tomorrow after school? Max can drive us both here and then your mom or dad can pick you up after work and if they're too late, you can spend the night."

"Sounds great. See you then." Emma signed off. Melody signed off and turned on YouTube. She turned on My Immortal by Evanescence. She started to sing it.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wound won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Melody sat on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She cried because she was sure she was going to lose Dante. She just couldn't. She took out her cell phone and called Max. She told him to drive her to General Hospital. He tried to ask why but she just said that she had to go there. Rather than argue with her, Max agreed. When they got to General Hospital, Melody ran in straight to the nurses' station. The only one there was Epiphany

"Epiphany! What room in Dante Falconari in?"

"That information can only be released to a family member or adult. You are neither."

"Come on Epiphany, I need to see him."

"I'm sorry Melody but I can't do that where are your parents?" Melody rolled her eyes.

"Home. Now tell me where Uncle Dante is!" Melody was getting pissed.

"Again, I'm not telling. I do have to go and call your parents." Melody stomped her foot and yelled.

"Damn it Epiphany! Just tell me where the fuck Uncle Dante is." Epiphany was surprised by Melody's sudden outburst. Olivia had heard and rushed over to her. "Olivia, you know where Dante is, where is he?"

"Come on sweetie, I've got it from here Epiphany." She nodded and walked away. Olivia took Melody to Dante's room. Melody ran over to him and sat down by the bed. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Uncle Dante, I'm so glad to see you're okay. I overheard mom and dad talking and they said that you had been shot. They took out the bullet. You just have to wake up and come back to me and mom and Olivia and dad. I love you Uncle Dante." She kissed his hand and got up. She hugged his head and kissed his forehead. As she leaned back and wiped her tears, she saw Dante's eyes flutter. "Uncle Dante?" She said softly. Dante opened his eyes and looked at her. Melody smiled and wiped away tears that were falling. She stroked his forehead lovingly.

"Melody, what are doing here? Where's your mother?" He started to assume the worst. "Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No no, mom's fine. I just came here with Max because I knew mom would freak if I asked her to come here. Don't worry my mom is fine." She kissed his head. Olivia stepped out to call Ariel and Sonny. Minutes later, they both arrived. Melody looked up and moved away so Ariel could see Dante.

"Dante!" She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back. She placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "I'm so glad to see you're okay." Sonny smiled as did Olivia. Steve came in and checked over his step-son. Ariel, Sonny, and Melody went home and waiting for them was Alexis, Kristina, and Molly. "Hey guys, this is a surprise.

"Sonny, we need to talk to you about something really important. All of you actually." They took a seat and Alexis looked at Molly. "Go on sweetie." Molly got up and went over so she was in front of Sonny.

"Uncle Sonny, I know that Ric is my dad and he always will be but I think of you as much more than an uncle. I don't want to have the last name Lansing. I want you to be my dad legally. I want you to adopt me; I mean if you want me as a daughter." Molly said suddenly timid. She turned to Ariel. "The same thing goes of you Ariel. I mean you won't adopt me, but if you want me as a step-daughter." Sonny looked at Ariel who was smiling. He looked at back Molly. He edged closer to the end of the seat.

"So when can we start this?" Molly squealed and hugged Sonny. Sonny smiled and hugged Molly back.

"Thank you so much, Unc- daddy." Sonny's face lit up like the fourth of July when Molly called him daddy. He tightened his hug on her and kissed her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Diane was called and the adoption was settled (yes, I'm THAT lazy). A few years later, Melody is now 13 and very happy. She is starting high school and has decided to audition for the talent show. Her and Emma (15) are sitting in the auditorium waiting for her turn.

"Relax Mel, you have your mom who is an amazing singer, how can you not make it?" Emma asked as she texted her boyfriend, Justin.

"I don't know, I'm just so nervous. I heard that the teacher is really tough." Melody while chewing on her new acrylic nails. Emma looked over and gently took Melody's finger out of Melody's mouth.

"Remember what your mom told you about doing that." The teacher called Melody's name. "Break a leg." Melody got up and went to the stage.

"I'll be singing If I die young by The Band Perry." She said strongly.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with when she _

_Stands under me colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to_

_Be no,_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Melody looked at the judges and smiled. The judges wrote some things down then looked up.

"Congratulations Melody, you're in." Melody held herself together and thanked them. She ran down to Emma, grabbed her arm, and pulled her outside.

"I MADE IT!" Melody screamed as she jumped up and down with Emma. Emma hugged her and congratulated her. Max pulled up with the limo and they got in. "I can't believe I made it. What am I going to where, oh no, Max?"

"Yes Miss C.?"

"Does dad have any meetings in exactly two weeks from now?"  
"Yes, he's booked throughout the day. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's not important now, thank you." Melody said trying not to sound too disappointed. "Well, there it goes. Dad is booked throughout the day, he can't come."

"Maybe if you ask him, he'll cancel his meetings to come?"

"He won't cancel them, trust me." Melody said sadly as the limo stopped in front of Emma's house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Em." They hugged and Emma got out. On the ride back to Melody's house, Max spoke up.

"Miss C., I couldn't help but hear about school. First off, congratulations on getting into the talent show." Melody smiled.

"Thanks Max."

"I'm just wondering why, you didn't tell anyone about it."

"Dad, would have made sure that I got in with threats and I don't want that. That's why I go to a public high school instead of a private one. In the private ones, everyone knows who dad is, in the public ones some people do but not many. I wanted to get in because I earned it, not because my dad will put a bullet into anyone's head that doesn't like me."

"I understand completely. Don't worry, I'm sure your father will try to make your life as normal as possible." Melody smiled, crawled up to the seat behind Max, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Thanks." Melody said as she sat back and got out of the car. "Max, promises?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Till my heart stops beating." He replied holding out his hand as they did their secret handshake. Melody laughed and entered the house. Ariel greeted her daughter as her and Max entered the house.

"HI sweetie. How was school?" Ariel asked her daughter as Melody plopped on the couch.

"Fine, I have an announcement for you and dad during dinner." Melody said while massaging her temples. Ariel sat down and looked at her daughter.

"Honey, is something wrong? You seem slightly distant." Melody looked at her mother and blinked tears away.

"I'm fine. I'm tired, can you call me down for dinner?" Ariel nodded. "Okay, I'm going to lie down." Melody picked up her bag and went to her room. Ariel looked up the stairs and then changed her gaze to her husband's office. She ran to the office and walked in without knocking. She saw Sonny and Olivia in his office… kissing. More like Sonny kissing Olivia. He had her face cupped and kissing her forcefully. Olivia pushed him away and he banged into the desk. Ariel closed the door slightly and listened to the conversation.

"I came here to talk to you about something serious… NOT to be kissed by a MARRIED man. Remember Ariel, your wife the woman you've told me thousands upon thousands of times that you love more than your own life. She needs you, she needs you more than any of your kids right now."

"No she doesn't. She's told me a million times, that she can do things on her own."

"When was the one time she proved that? When she went after Anthony and what happened to her, she was shot! She almost died and do you even care that Johnny was here earlier before?" Sonny's head popped up and Ariel bit her nail praying that Olivia wouldn't say it. "He was here and tried to rape Ariel! He had her pinned to the floor with her top off and her skirt half way down her legs. If I hadn't shown up… he would succeed. I jumped onto him and pulled him off of her. She was able to get dressed and call the police. Your guards weren't watching this place, he was able to slip right in, learn to protect the people you care about Sonny. Ariel is like a daughter to me and will not stand to the side and let you hurt her. Get your priorities straight Sonny Corinthos!" Olivia grabbed her purse and flung open the door to see Ariel standing there with tears streaming down her face while more filled her eyes. "Ariel…"

"Olivia, I was going to tell him tonight. It wasn't your secret to tell."  
"Ariel, I'm sorry. He had the right to know. I understand that you wanted to tell him in your own way, but he had to know now."

"Olivia, maybe you should go, Ariel and I have something to discuss." Sonny said as he made his way to the two women. Olivia nodded and left. Sonny turned to Ariel who wiped the tears away from her eyes. Sonny brought her into his arms and she hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. Sonny closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around her refusing to let go. Ariel caressed the back of his head and ran her hand lightly down his head. "I'll kill him, did he actually rape you?"

"No, but he did come pretty close. He had his pants down and was pulling my underwear down when Olivia stormed in." A few tears escaped her eyes. "Johnny pushed her off of him and went after her but she kicked him away and went to get your gun. I've never seen so much hate in her eyes." Sonny pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her. She responded eagerly.

"I love you, don't forget that." Ariel smiled and couldn't resist teasing him. She caressed his cheek and smirked at him. She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively,

"That's sweet… but I don't need you." She just walked away after that leaving Sonny grasping his desk for support. She leaned against the wall outside his office and heard him let out the breath of air that had hitched in his throat. She smiled satisfied and walked into the kitchen to see Milo in there on the phone. She backed away not wanting to intrude but stopped when he moved the speaker from his mouth and whispered that she didn't have to leave. She slowly in and went to the fridge for some homemade ice coffee. She poured two glasses just as Milo finished his phone call and she handed him one.

"Oh my god, thank you." He took it and took and big sip. "I swear Mrs. Corinthos, the boss is starting to get restless."

"It's Ariel, Milo. I know how Sonny can get, sometimes, we just need to stick it out." Ariel's face fell and she sat down. Milo noticed and went over to sit next to her.

"It's everything okay?" Ariel shook her head. "Does this have anything to do with how I let you down today?" Ariel looked at him.

"You didn't let me down. You told me why you were leaving, I should be able to defend myself." Ariel said as I tear escaped her eye. Milo cupped her chin and turned her face to him and wiped the tears away. Ariel looked into his eyes and didn't notice herself leaning forward. Milo was the same. Only when their lips touched, did they realize what had happened. They pulled away and just looked at each other. Milo took his hand away from her chin and moved so he was sitting across from her. Ariel let her breath out. "I understand why you feel bad about this, but don't worry about it."

"Something else is bothering you isn't it?" Ariel nodded. "Well, what is it?" Ariel looked at him teary eyed.

"I think I'm pregnant." Milo was confused.

"Wouldn't that be good news?"

"It would have been, but Sonny and I are drifting apart. We haven't seen eye to eye in a long time. I think the last time we did was when I convinced him to let Melody go to public school. I just can't believe that my marriage is falling apart. Long ago, he told me that he's screwed up a lot of marriages and he doesn't plan to screw up his marriage to me. I want to know what happened to that promise." Milo got up, went over to her, pulled her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her in a warming hug. Ariel wrapped her own arms around him. She held onto one of the only stable things in her life. Milo held her in his arms and couldn't remember the last time he held a woman like this. Sonny, who had listening, looked into the kitchen and froze. Ariel pulled back and kissed Milo's cheek. "Thanks Milo, for everything." Ariel let go, grabbed her coffee, and walked out of the kitchen. Sonny pressed himself against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. Milo knew something was up and knew that he had to keep an eye on Sonny and Ariel.


	25. Chapter 25

After making sure that Melody was asleep, Ariel went to her room. She got out of her clothes and got into her comfortable silk PJs. Sonny walked in and didn't even look at her. Ariel got confused and went over to him. However, when she touched his shoulder, he lashed out and gripped her wrist causing Ariel to wince in pain. Sonny backed her up until her knees touched the edge of the bed and she was forced to sit. She stared at him with fear in her eyes. He let go of her wrist and she rubbed it still staring at him.

"Stay away from the guards." He said. That one sentence made Ariel completely confused.

"What are you talking about? You told me that you wanted the guards near me at all times. What's changed?"

"You and Milo. I saw that kiss, I saw the way you were holding on to him, hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. Am I supposed to believe that you're not having an affair?"

"I am loyal to you Sonny. That's more than what I can say for you?" Sonny whipped around. "You've been with so many women. You've been with Carly, Alexis, Kate or Connie whatever she wants to be called, Olivia, Robin… MOM! You are the pimp of Port Charles. I give one of the guards a thank you kiss and you freak out. Unlike you I can be loyal to one… AH!" Sonny had lost it for a minute and had backhanded Ariel causing her to fall to the floor. Sonny instantly knew what he had done and knelt down to Ariel. She moved away and ran from the room. She ran right into Milo. Milo took her into the living room and grabbed her when she tried to leave the house.

"He'll just go out and find you if you leave." He whispered in her ear. Ariel nodded and held her burning cheek. Milo gently took her hand away and saw the hand print on her cheek.

"I was right Milo, I'm pregnant. Sonny's going to flip. He also told me to stay away from the guards. I know the minute I tell him I'm pregnant, he'll jump to thinking it's yours." She let out a small laugh. "He thinks you and I are having an affair. Can you believe that?" They both laughed.

"Now don't get me wrong, you're without a doubt one the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, but you're Mr. C.'s wife. I would never take you away from him." Ariel smiled.

"You know, you're like the best guy friend I've ever had and I love you for that." She said as she kissed his forehead. Milo smiled and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry about Mr. C. I know many ways to handle a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on him if he hurts you or anyone other woman." Ariel thanked him and yawned.

"Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought." Ariel said as she got up from the couch. Milo got up and grabbed her arm.

"You can't seriously think about sleeping in that room, can you?"

"Well, where else would I sleep?" Ariel asked cocking an eyebrow.

"In my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Milo I couldn't. You deserve to sleep in your own bed."

"No, Mrs. C., go sleep in my bed and I don't want to hear another word about it." Ariel took a minute then thanked him. She went off to his room and lay down on the soft bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ariel got up and went to find Sonny. She slowly entered his office and saw him sitting in his chair. He looked up and saw Ariel. He quickly got out of his chair and went over to her. engulfed her in a hug and apologized to her.

"Ariel, I'm so sorry for last night." Ariel stood still. Sonny pulled back and that's when he noticed the bruise on her cheek. It looked ring shaped. He looked at his hand and indeed he wore a ring on that hand. He cupped her face and put his head down. He cursed himself mentally. "Oh Ariel, I can't even put how horrible and sorry I am into words." Ariel swatted his hands away. He looked at her and she backhanded him across the face. "I deserve that."

"No, what you deserve is for me to leave your ass." She spat.

"I don't blame you if you leave."

"I'm not. Against my better judgment, I'm giving you one more chance. This is the last chance you get, you hurt me again, and I'll take Melody and this baby,"she said putting her hand on her stomach, "and leave you." She finally realized what she said and looked at him nervously. He looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" Ariel nodded. Sonny's expression changed from surprised to thrilled. He grabbed her waist and spun her around. She clung to his neck and laughed. "This is great!"

"You're not going to ask the dreaded question?"

"What question?"

"I thought after last night… you'd ask if it was yours or… Milo's." Ariel said nervously. Sonny looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I never should have accused you of cheating. Everything you said last night was true. I haven't been faithful to my other wives and then I make the mistake of accusing you. I'm sorry about that too."

"It's fine. Just remember to watch what you say." Ariel said as she went towards Melody's room only to be grabbed by Milo. He pulled her into a spare room.

"How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought. He said it was great and he didn't ask for a paternity test. He trusts me that it's his." She replied with a smile. Milo smiled back at her.

"I'm glad he trusts you." She smiled wider and crashed into him, hugging him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and for the first time ever, wishing the baby WAS his. "As much as I love this, I better get to work. Don't want Mr. C. mad at me and fire me."

"I think both of us would hate that. Go to work and stay safe." Milo smiled and left. Ariel looked around the room and then slapped her forehead. What was she doing? She was married, with one child, and another one on the way. She couldn't be falling for Milo, could she? No, no, she wasn't.


	26. Chapter 26

Melody came into her father's office.

"Daddy, do you have a second?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, sweetheart." Melody sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I tried out for the talent show yesterday and I made it. There's only one problem, it's exactly 13 days from now."

"Why is that a problem?" Sonny asked confused.

"I asked Max, and he said that you were booked with meetings. It's fine though, I'm sure mom will tape it for you. I guess it was dumb coming in here, I'll leave now." Melody got up to leave but Sonny stopped her.

"Melody, why wouldn't you tell me that you were trying out?"

"Then you would have canceled all of the meetings and if I didn't make it then you would be mad that you canceled all the meetings for nothing." Melody explained getting sadder by the second. A tear leaked out of her eye. "I just don't want you to have to adjust your business for me. You don't do that for Michael, Morgan, Kristina, or Molly, why should you do it for me." Melody left the office. Sonny picked up the phone and rescheduled his meetings. He smiled and decided not to tell Melody just surprise her. Melody was in her room on oovoo with Emma.

"You didn't even ask him, you made a point then left. I told you to ask him, do you ever listen to me?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Melody mocked before laughing. "I can't just go in there and say 'dad I made the talent show so cancel your meetings and come' I'm not that selfish."

"If you don't ask him, I'll come down there and ask him for you. I'm not scared of Sonny Corinthos."

"I'm not scared of my father." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, hey, want to meet up at Kelly's? I'll let you pretend to be upset so Mike will give us free stuff." Emma urged.

"As fun as that sounds, I can't. I'm going over to Grandma and Grandpa's to practice in front of them and Uncles Cameron and Jake. You can come too if you want."

"I'll have to ask mom and dad, but sure." Melody nodded and heard her phone start to ring with 'I want you back by Victorious'. "Sounds like you have to go, I'll talk to you in a few, I'll ask mom and dad." With that, Emma signed off as did Melody and picked up her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey sexy girl."

"Hi sweetness. What's with the nick names, Dan?"

"Just thought I would give you one." Melody laughed. Dan was her best guy friend she ever had. He was a year older than her and the only one who treated her like an adult.

"Did you have to pick that one? It sounds creepy when I answer my phone and that's the first thing I hear." She said while switching to her stomach and kicking her feet in the air.

"I thought it was cute." Melody shook her head. "I know you're shaking your head."

"How?" Just then, a pebble hit her window. She went over to the window and looked out. "Hey, go to the front door." She hung up and ran down the stairs. She raced past Milo and jumped over Max's feet. She flung open the front door and was scooped into a hug while being twirled around. She clung to his neck with a smile plastered on her face. "Oh my gosh I've missed you so much!" She yelled. Sonny came out to see what was going on. He saw his youngest daughter in the arms of a man he didn't know.

"Melody, who is this?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah, daddy this is Dan Saul. He used to go the same school as me but he graduated. He's been my best friend since I started at that school."

"Very nice to finally meet you Mr. Corinthos; I've heard nothing but good things about you." Dan said extending his hand. Sonny took it with a smile. Melody's smile remained on her face.

"Daddy, Dan was working in the same business, you know coffee importing." Sonny nodded and released the young man's hand.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Saul?"

"I just came by to see your daughter. I haven't seen her since I graduated to be completely honest, I missed her." Melody hugged his arm. Sonny could see the look in his daughter's eyes. She was in love.


End file.
